


Exeptic Centrum (po polsku)

by Runcia



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Cardverse, Fluff, Light Horror, M/M, Mystery, light gore
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2020-10-12 01:56:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20556308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runcia/pseuds/Runcia
Summary: Orginał: PurruVTłumacz: RunciaKażde królestwo ma króla.Każdy król ma królową.Mają Waleta, który służy im publicznie i Asa, który pomaga im ukryty w cieniu. Tak było zawsze w czterech królestwach, które rządzą światemBogate Królestwo Diamentów.Piękne królestwo Serc.Ogromne Królestwo Klubów.Potężne Królestwo Pik.Każde ma Króla, każde ma Królową którzy razem rządzą swoim ukochanym królestwem jako jedność. Tak było od wieków, ponieważ było to naturalne prawo świata.Jednak Królestwo Pik nie ma Królowej od stu lat.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Exceptis Centum](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16148483) by [PurrV](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurrV/pseuds/PurrV). 

Każde królestwo ma króla. 

Każdy król ma królową. 

Mają Waleta, który służy im publicznie i Asa, który pomaga im ukryty w cieniu. Tak było zawsze w czterech królestwach, które rządzą światem.

Bogate Królestwo Diamentów.

Piękne królestwo Serc.

Ogromne Królestwo Klubów.

Potężne Królestwo Pik.

Każde ma Króla, każde ma Królową którzy razem rządzą swoim ukochanym królestwem jako jedność. Tak było od wieków, ponieważ było to naturalne prawo świata.

Jednak Królestwo Pik nie ma Królowej od stu lat.

——————————————

„Czy naprawdę muszę to robić?” Prychnął Alfred, zapinając kamizelkę i zaciskając krawat: „Mam na myśli, po co? Czy to ma jakiś sens? Stałoby się coś gdybym tego nie zrobił? Król pik spojrzał przez ramię. "Dobrze?"

„To tradycja”, odpowiedział Wang Yao,walet pik, który obserwował, jak wyższy mężczyzna się ubiera, „jako król, twoim obowiązkiem jest podtrzymywanie naszych tradycji”.

„Wiem o tym” - prychnął Alfred, zakładając płaszcz i oglądając się w lustrze, „po prostu ta szczególna tradycja wymaga… no wiesz.”

Yao przewrócił oczami, niepewny, czy król wystawiał go na głupotę czy coś takiego, w końcu król robił to samo,ilekroć miały miejsce pewne wydarzenia i ceremonie. „Jestem bardzo świadomy, że ta ceremonia wymaga obecności Królowej…”

„Dokładnie!” Alfred odsunął się od lustra i podszedł do Waleta. „Nie mamy Królowej, więc dlaczego to robimy!?”

„Ponieważ to tradycja” - powtórzył Yao, podnosząc nieco głos, gdy postawa młodego króla zaczynała go stresować. - Poza tym doskonale wiesz, że skoro brakuje nam Królowej, inne Królestwa pożyczają nam swoją Królową i nie narzekają, ponieważ to…

"Tradycja! Tak, rozumiem. Alfred uderzył stopą o podłogę, zostawiając pęknięcie na ozdobionym kamieniu i wymamrotał do siebie wulgarne słowa.Wiedział, że ta nadchodząca ceremonia jest ważna, wiedział, że skoro w jego królestwie brakowało królowej, inne królestwa pożyczą mu swoje królowe ...tylko drażniło go, że musiał to zrobić z obcą królową. Według niego Królestwo Pik dobrze sobie radziło bez Królowej.

„Przypomnij mi jeszcze raz, która Królowa…”

„Królowa Erika z Diamentowego Królestwa”, odpowiedział Yao.

„O tak” - mruknął Alfred, natychmiast przypominając sobie, że kilka tygodni temu dostał list od Francisa,Króla Karo, który wyraził chęć odwiedzenia go. „To mi przypomina, że lepiej,aby szefowie kuchni ugotowali coś co lubi”.

Yao wydawał się teraz zaniepokojony. „Słuchaj, proszę, PROSZĘ, spróbuj skupić się na swoim zadaniu” - błagał - „kiedy to się skończy, możesz iść, imprezować, jeść, pić, flirtować, nie obchodzi mnie to. Po prostu zrób to dobrze. ”

Alfred uśmiechnął się złośliwie i poklepał Waleta po plecach. „Spokojnie Yao, rozumiem. To i tak proste zadanie a kto lepiej to zrobi niż ja! ”

Yao niełatwo wzruszał się słodkimi słowami Alfreda,ale brał co miał. Alfred może zachowywać się jak przerośnięte dziecko, ale kiedy zdecyduje się na coś, zrobi to na swój własny, unikalny sposób.

Teraz, gdy był odpowiednio ubrany i wyglądał jak prawdziwy król, Alfred wyszedł z prywatnych komnat, a Yao podążył za nim.Przechodząc przez piękne korytarze, powitały go pokojówki, słudzy i uczeni, którzy pokłonili się w obecności swego króla. Alfred uśmiechał się, machał lub mrugał do swoich poddanych, zadowolony, że dobrze sobie radzą i ciężko pracują.

W końcu dotarł do szklanej windy, służący przytrzymał ją i zamknął, gdy zarówno Król, jak i Walet byli w środku. Gdy winda posuwała się na niższe poziomy, Alfred spojrzał przez okno na swoje Królestwo. Słońce było bliskio zachodu i światła wielkiego miasta otaczającego pałac migotały. Wielkie uniwersytety, w których studenci z całego świata przybywali, aby kontynuować naukę, szlachetna dzielnica mieszkaniowa ze wspaniałymi ogrodami, tętniący życiem plac handlowy, gdzie można kupić wszystko, czego zapragnie twoje serce, a pośrodku tego wszystkiego był wielki pałac, w którym rządził. Alfred nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu za każdym razem, gdy to widział, bo naprawdę kochał swoje królestwo.

Nie był zbyt długo królem. Minęło sześć miesięcy, odkąd został koronowany na króla pik po śmierci ojca i w tym krótkim czasie Alfred dołożył wszelkich starań, aby jego ukochane królestwo działało sprawnie. Podczas panowania ojca Alfred podziwiał, jak ciężko pracował jego ojciec, utrzymując handel, utrzymując pokój i zwracając uwagę na potrzeby swojego ludu, a wszystko to robił bez Królowej.

Był wyjątkowym królem, a Alfred był dumny ze swojego ojca. Teraz nadeszła jego kolej, aby rządzić królestwem i zamierzał sprawić, by jego ojciec był dumny. W końcu jego ojciec nie miał królowej i król przed nim też nie miał, a jednak królestwo nadal działało jak w zegarku. Wiedział, że każde królestwo powinno mieć królową na dworze, ale jak dotąd Królestwo Pik funkcjonowało dobrze.

Jaki był zatem sens posiadania królowej? Jaki był w tym cel?

Pamiętał swoją koronację. Pamiętał ciężar korony, która została nałożona na jego głowę.Pamiętał jak jego ludzie wiwatowali. Pyszne jedzenie, świąteczna muzyka, nawet taniec i śmiech, ale jedyną rzeczą, której nigdy nie mógł zapomnieć, jedyną rzeczą, która przyszła mu do głowy, gdy pomyślał o tym dniu, był pusty tron obok niego.Korona, która na niej siedziała, nie mając nikogo, kto mógłby ją podnieść.

Dlaczego tak bardzo mu to przeszkadzało?

„Znów odleciałeś!?”

Alfred wzdrygnął się, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że Yao rozmawiał z nim podczas jazdy. „Um… nie”, skłamał.

Yao przejrzał jego kłamstwo i spojrzał na Króla.„Dobrze. Uproszcze to. 18:00 to czas przybycia Króla i Królowej Diamentów, a my będziemy czekać na nich na zewnątrz. 18:15 eskortujemy ich do pokoju gościnnego w pobliżu ogrodu i poprowadzimy rozmowe. O 18:45 przemówisz do gości w głównej sali, a o 19:00 rozpocznie się ceremonia, która potrwa maksymalnie dziesięć minut. Zrozumiałeś?"

Alfred pokiwał głową. „Przywitaj, rozmawiaj, przemów i wielki program, rozumiem”.

"Twoja przemowa? Zapamiętałeś ją? ”Zażądał Yao.

\- Tak, tak, rozumiem - zapewnił Alfred, czując, że winda zatrzymuje się i drzwi się otwierają.

„I wiesz, co robić podczas…

„Tak, wiem!” Alfred zaczynał się wkurzać z powodu ciągłego dokuczania ze strony Waleta. Z drugiej strony, jeśli nie będzie go ciągle męczył jego królewskimi obowiązkami, to kto by to zrobił?

————————————

„Nie mów o tym Ludwigowi, ale uwielbiam odwiedzać twoje cudowne królestwo” - ogłosił Król Diamentów, kiedy odepchnął swoje złote pasemka od swoich niebieskich oczu, „nie jest tak ładny jak mój, ale wciąż jest to widok warty zobaczenia . ”

„Och, dzięki Francis” - zachichotał Alfred, nalewając Królowi Diamentów kolejny kieliszek wina. „Mam tylko nadzieję, że podróż nie była trudna. Słyszałem, że drogi się zepsuły i nie chcę, żebyś łamał sobie plecy.

„Och, zaufaj mi mon ami, moje plecy przeszły znacznie gorsze rzeczy” - zaśmiał się Francis.

Dwaj królowie siedzieli naprzeciwko siebie i delektowali się słodkim napojem, jednocześnie prowadząc przyjazne pogawędki. Francis był Królem Diamentów przez pewien czas i asystował Alfredowi we wczesnych latach bycia królem pik. Miał nieco irytujący nawyk flirtowania ze wszystkim co ma dwie nogi, ale był jak starszy brat i prawdopodobnie był jedyną osobą poza jego dworem, któremu ufał Alfred.

Francis przyniósł pełną szklankę do ust, wdychając słodki zapach wina. „Moja słodka Królowa nie przyzna się do tego, ale trochę się denerwuje z powodu ceremonii.”

Alfred obejrzał się zza swojego miejsca by zobaczyć Yao który swobodnie rozmawiał z Waletem Diamentów wraz z Królową Diamentów.Była takim małym stworzeniem o delikatnej postawie i niewinnej twarzy. Z tego, co powiedział mu Franciszek, królowa Erika była kochana przez swój lud i pomogła mu w zarządzaniu Królestwem Diamentów. Pomimo kruchego wyglądu była niesamowitym wsparciem i robiła wszystko, co mogła, aby jej ludzie byli zadowoleni i bezpieczni.

„Wiesz, że niegrzeczne jest gapić się na kobietę.”

Alfred szybko wrócił spojrzeniem z powrotem do Francisa, pięknego króla uśmiechającego się złośliwie. - Masz szczęście, że mój Walet tego nie zauważył, jest całkiem opiekuńczy wobec niej.

„Założę się się o to” zachichotał Alfred, starając się, by jego policzki nie stały się jaskrawoczerwone.

Francis odstawił szklankę i oparł się o aksamitną kanapę, na której siedział. „Rozumiem, nadal ci to przeszkadza.”

„Co ?” Alfred wydawał się zmieszany.

„Przestań, Alfred, mogę cię czytać jak otwartą książkę” - drażnił go Francis, odgarniając swoje złote loki.„Zawsze byłeś tym zaniepokojony, odkąd zostałeś Królem”.

Widząc, dokąd zmierza ta rozmowa, Alfred prychnął i skrzyżował ręce. „Nie przeszkadza mi to”, stwierdził.

Francis uśmiechnął się złośliwie i potrząsnął głową. „Nie zaprzeczaj, bo to powoduje zmarszczki. Słuchaj Alfred, to nie wstyd, że nie…

„Nie.Potrzebujemy.Królowej” - oświadczył Alfred.

To chyba zaskoczyło Francisa. „Nie myślisz tak, prawda? Twój ojciec desperacko próbował rozwiązać zagadkę zaginięcia Królowej, Króla przed nim i Króla przed poprzednim królem. Nawet inne Królestwa są zaintrygowane, dlaczego Królestwu Pik nie ma jedn... ”

„Jest to napisane w przewodniku”, prychnął Alfred, pociągając kolejny łyk wina, „największa tajemnica w Królestwie Pik; zaginiona królowa. Przyciąga to kilku turystów i poszukiwaczy przygód, którzy chcą to rozwiązać. ”

Francis wydawał się nieco zniechęcony twierdzeniem Alfreda, że królowa nie jest potrzebna w jego królestwie. Nigdy nie powiedział o tym Alfredowi, ale prawdziwym powodem, dla którego inne królestwa były zaintrygowane tą tajemnicą, było to, że nie chcieli, aby przydarzyło im się to samo. Wysłali własnych uczonych aby prywatnie zbadali sprawę, ale do dziś nie wiadomo, dlaczego Królowa Pik nie była obecna od ponad wieku.

Oczywiście byli tacy co próbowali oszukiwać.

Na ich ciele pojawił się zwykły tatuaż ze znakiem Królowej, ale udowodniono, że są fałszywe. Prawdziwy znak królowej mogą rozpoznać tylko inni członkowie talii. Mogłyby przybyć setki ludzi ze znakiem na ciele, ale tylko Król, albo Walet mogli stwierdzić, czy to prawda, czy nie. Wkrótce oszuści przestali próbować.

Francis również nie przyznałby się do tego, ale martwił się o Alfreda. Każdy członek talii miał do odegrania swoją rolę, każdy był ważnym ogniwem w łańcuchu łączącym ich Królestwo. Król, królowa, walet, a nawet nieuchwytny as. Jedno brakujące ogniwo i łańcuch był bezużyteczny, a Królestwo rozpadało się. Choć to dziwne, że Królestwo Pik wciąż funkcjonowało z brakującym ogniwem ... cóż, Francis nie nazwałby tego funkcjonowaniem.

„A ty?” Francis spojrzał prosto w oczy Alfreda.„Nie chcesz znaleźć przyczyny tego stanu rzeczy? Nie chcesz mieć królowej?

Alfred przewrócił oczami i oparł się o kanape, wydymając wargi i składając ręce. "Czemu?Nie mieliśmy królowej od 100 lat, a Królestwo Pik dobrze się rozwija! ”

Francis westchnął, gdy Alfred nadal unikał pytania. „Nie powiedziałbym, że jest ... dobrze prosperujące” - argumentował Francis - „bardziej przypomina…”

„Wasza wysokość,już czas.”

Yao wezwał Alfreda, by wstał i kontynuował napięty harmonogram, a Walet Pik chciał utrzymać wszystko w jak najlepszym porządku. Alfred spojrzał na Francisa, który tylko się uśmiechnął i od niechcenia machnął ręką. „Porozmawiamy później, a teraz zaopiekuj się moją drogą Królową”.

Alfred posłał mu uśmiech pełen otuchy i wstał z miejsca, spokojnie zbliżając się do drobnej królowej. Najwyraźniej denerwowała się tym, co miało nadejść, ale uśmiechnęła się słodko i ukłoniła się przed wyższym królem. Pochylił się i podał jej rękę, starając się zignorować wilcze spojrzenie Waleta Diamentów. Utrzymywał krótkie tempo, żeby nie pociągnąć jej za sobą i odprowadzić do sali, w której miała się odbyć ceremonia.

Sama ceremonia była wyjątkowa w Królestwie Pik. W jednej ustronnej części pałacu znajdował się duży dziedziniec z przepięknym ogrodem. To nie był zwykły ogród dla królów i królowych. Bogaci szlachcice z przeszłości podróżowali daleko, aby go zobaczyć. Pisano o nim książki, śpiewano o tym piosenki, a wielu obcokrajowców płaciło fortunę, żeby to zobaczyć.

Ogród był stary, ale przez lata zajmowali się nim specjaliści, wszyscy twierdzący, że był to ogród jak żaden inny i że praca w nim była przywilejem. Miała tam kwiaty i rośliny z całego świata, niektóre były rzadkie, a niektóre pospolite, o każdą z nich dobrze dbano.

Ale w tym ogrodzie była jedna rzecz, która sprawiła, że pięknie ułożone kwiaty w porównaniu z nią bladły, jedna rzecz, która została uznana za narodowy skarb i była jedynym powodem, dla którego odbyła się ta ceremonia.

Starsze Drzewo.

Drzewa te były niezwykle rzadkie, rzadsze niż jakikolwiek cenny metal lub klejnot i tak samo cenne, a ludzie nawet toczyli ze sobą wojnę tylko o jeden liść. Mówi się, że Starsze Drzewa są cielesnymi postaciami starych bogów z czasów starożytnych lub domami wiecznych duchów, które czuwały nad światem. Kora mieniła się jak srebro, liście świeciły delikatnym niebieskim światłem, korzenie zakopały się głęboko w ziemi, a jeśli uważnie słuchałeś, słychać było cichy szept starych głosów. Ogrodnicy unikali go z szacunku i obawiając się, że mogą go uszkodzić, i tylko ci, którym zezwolił król, mogli się do niego zbliżyć.Było tak wiele historii otaczających te starożytne drzewa, ale nikt nie wiedział które z nich były prawdą a które nie.

Nikt nie wiedział dokładnie, jak to drzewo wyrosło w Królestwie Pik, ale zgodnie z historią Król Pik zapuścił się w Las Wieczności i wrócił z jednym nasieniem. Niektórzy twierdzą, że była to absurdalna historia, ponieważ nikt nigdy tak po prostu nie wszedł do tego lasu i z niego wyszedł. Nikt nie wiedział tego na pewno, ale pod koniec dnia w pałacu znajdowało się Starsze Drzewo i to wszystko, co każdy musiał wiedzieć.

Alfred przypomniał sobie dzień, w którym po raz pierwszy go zobaczył. Na początku myślał, że to tylko bardzo fantazyjnie wyglądające drzewo, ale nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że poczuł jakąś dziwną siłę, którą to drzewo wyemitowało. W młodości bał się zbliżyć do niego i chociaż przerósł początkowy strach, wciąż był zmęczony zbliżaniem się do niego. Nie potrafił do końca opisać tego uczucia, ale czuł ... urazę.

Pamiętał swoją pierwszą ceremonię Starszego Drzewa. Królowa Kier prowadziła ceremonie wraz z ojcem. Patrzył z balkonu z matką, obserwując, jak jego ojciec prowadzi zagraniczną królową w kierunku drzewa. Gdy królowa stanęła przed drzewem, tłumy obserwujące ich z własnych balkonów i z dużego wejścia do ogrodu zapadły w milczeniu.

Potem Królowa Kier zaczęła śpiewać piękną piosenkę.

Wydawało się, że czas się zatrzymał, gdy głos Królowej zdawał się rzucać zaklęcie na sam wszechświat. Jedyne, co zdawało się dowodzić, że istnienie trwa, to kojący głos Królowej. Delikatna bryza sprawiła, że liście zaszeleściły, tak jakby i one próbowały dołączyć do piosenki, nawet kwiaty wydają się kwitnąć tylko po to, by słuchać.

Cały ten strach, jaki czuł do drzewa, został zastąpiony poczuciem spokoju i ulgi, a wszyscy widzowie wydali się pogrążeni w transie, gdy Królowa śpiewała. Zapytał matkę, dlaczego to robią? Dlaczego potrzebują królowej, aby śpiewała dla drzewa?

Jego matka nie znała odpowiedzi. Jego ojciec nie znał odpowiedzi. Obce królowe i ich królowie nie znali odpowiedzi. Cel tej tradycji został utracony wraz z czasem, a jednak trwał on tak, jakby utrzymanie drzewa żywego było istotnym rytuałem.

A teraz był tutaj, gotowy, aby zorganizować swoją pierwszą ceremonię Starszych Drzew z Królową Diamentów.

Stojąc przed tłumem plecami do ogrodu, Yao poprosił wszystkich o cisze, aby ich król mógł się do nich zwrócić. Kiedy tłumy ucichły, a ich uwaga skupiła się na Królu, Alfred odchrząknął i zaczął przemawiać.

„Pozdrawiam wszystkich, cieszę się, że wszyscy tutaj są” - stwierdził z charyzmatycznym uśmiechem na twarzy. „To pierwszy raz, kiedy organizuję ceremonię Starszego Drzewa i podobnie jak Królowie przede mną, wiem, że dzisiejsza noc będzie wydarzeniem, o którym szybko nie zapomnicie.”

Tłumy były pod wrażeniem, jeśli nie zaskoczone manieryzmem króla, który uśmiechał się uprzejmie, gdy kontynuował. „Jak wiecie, Królestwo Pik jest jedynym królestwem, w którym rozkwita Starsze Drzewo, a drzewa te są uważane za starożytnych bogów. Z nieznanych powodów Królowa musi co roku śpiewać Starszemu Drzewu, tradycja, która zaginęła z czasem, ale tradycję, którą Królestwo Pik nadal podtrzymuje ... a ponieważ brakuje nam Królowej… - Alfred wypowiedział ostatnie zdanie w humorystycznym tonie, który wywołał wśród tłumów chór śmiechu.„W tym roku Królestwo Diamentów łaskawie pozwoliło nam, aby ich Królowa dokonała ceremonii, więc oddaje jej ten przywilej”.

Tłumy klaskały, gdy ich Król skończył a Królowa Diamentu skuliła się przed nimi, desperacko próbując ukryć zarumienioną twarz. Król Diamentów wyglądał na rozbawionego, a Walet Diamentów wyglądał na lekko zirytowanego.Yao tylko przewrócił oczami.

„Więc bez zbędnych ceregieli, zacznijmy show”, oświadczył Alfred, kolejne klaskanie eksplodowało w komnacie, gdy król skończył.

Alfred spojrzał na Yao, który nie wydawał się być pod wrażeniem sposobu, w jaki przemówił .Niemniej jednak klaskał razem ze wszystkimi. Miał mały uśmiech, który udało mu się wymusić i był po prostu szczęśliwy, że to o jedna rzecz mniej, o którą musiał się martwić tej nocy.

Gdy tłumy udały się na balkony, aby obejrzeć ceremonię, Alfred po raz kolejny chwycił Królową Diamentów za ręce i poprowadził ją w kierunku drzewa.

„Jestem trochę zdenerwowana”, wyznała mu stłumionym głosem, „ćwiczyłam, ale moje serce nie przestaje bić tak szybko”.

„Och, wszystko będzie dobrze”, zapewnił Alfred, „to się skończy, zanim się zorientujesz”.

Starała się z uśmiechem na twarzy, ale nawet Alfred słyszał, jak jej maleńkie serce bije w jej piersi. Czuł nawet lodowate spojrzenie Waleta Diamentu, powodujące, że włosy zjeżyły mu się na karku.

Gdy stanęli przed drzewem, Alfred oderwał rękę od małej Królowej i obserwował ją, gdy się zbliżała do drzewa. Tłumy ucichły i przez chwilę nic się nie wydarzyło, chociaż Alfred był wystarczająco blisko, by usłyszeć, jak Królowa bierze głęboki oddech, by uspokoić swoje bijące serce.

W końcu zaśpiewała.

Była to piosenka z Diamentowego Królestwa, ponieważ królowe zwyczajem śpiewały piosenkę z własnego kraju. Alfred nie był pewien, czy to hymn, kołysanka, ale usłyszenie tych delikatnych nut sprawiło, że poczuł się swobodnie. Nawet tłumy wydają się popadać w trans, gdy Królowa śpiewała swoją piosenkę.

W ogrodzie wydawało się, że śpiew jest żywy, jakby czas stał w miejscu, choć kilka świetlików tańczyło w powietrzu nad nimi. Starsze Drzewo słuchało w milczeniu, jego srebrna kora mieniła się w świetle księżyca, a niebieskie liście świeciły jak gwiazdy. To było dziwne, ale tak jakby drzewo relaksowało się przy dźwiękach piosenki.

Alfred, podobnie jak drzewo, słuchał w milczeniu.Na początku czuł się dumny z siebie, że poprowadził ceremonię,że nic się złego nie stało, a potem był dumny z powodu Królowej Diamentów,że pokonała jej strach. Jednak w miarę, jak piosenka ciągnęła się dalej, Alfred poczuł, jak ogarnia go nowe uczucie, i w jego głowie pojawiły się niepokojące myśli.

Zastanawiał się, jaką piosenkę zaśpiewała ostatnia królowa pik dla drzewa. Czy królowa pik kiedykolwiek śpiewała dla drzewa? Zastanawiał się, jak wyglądałaby jego koronacja, gdyby miał przy sobie Królową. Pamiętał, jak zaglądał do gabinetu ojca, stary Król desperacko szukał rozwiązania tajemnicy zaginionej Królowej. Chociaż kochał i szanował swojego ojca, Alfred miał do niego trochę urazy, jeśli chodzi o jego śledztwo ... urazę, którą wciąż nosił.

Kiedy te stare myśli wbiły się do jego świadomości, poczuł w głowie dziwne brzęczenie.Przez chwilę myślał, że to tylko migrena, ale stopniowo czuł się, jakby coś czołgało się przez jego mózg. Usłyszał cichy dzwonek i wkrótce to wszystko, co mógł usłyszeć. Spojrzał na Królową Diamentów, ale był zaskoczony, gdy stwierdził, że nie słyszy już jej śpiewu.

Co się z nim działo? Dlaczego nie mógł jej usłyszeć? Czy on był chory?Czy to stres? Nie miał pojęcia. Wkrótce dźwięk dzwonka zastąpiły ciche szepty, które ledwo mógł usłyszeć. Brzmiało to tak, jakby setka ludzi mówiła mu prosto do ucha, ale bez względu na to, jak mocno się skupił, nie mógł ich zrozumieć.

Zacisnął mocno oczy i policzył do dziesięciu, próbując zignorować irytujące szepty i to okropne bzyczenie. Kiedy dotarł do dziesiątej sekundy, otworzył szeroko oczy.

Szepty ucichły.

Brzęczenie ustało.

Jednak zastała go tylko cisza.

Królowa Diamentu zniknęła z miejsca, w którym stała. Rozejrzał się wokół i stwierdził, że tłumy zniknęły. Był całkowicie sam w ogrodzie.

„Alfred ...”

Alfred wzdrygnął się, gdy usłyszał jego imię.Rozejrzał się, mając nadzieję, że kogoś zobaczy, ale nikogo tam nie było.

„Alfred ...”

„Kto tam jest?” Zawołał, „kim jesteś?”

„Czekałam na to Alfred. Wszyscy czekaliśmy. ”

Czekali? Kto i na co czekał? Poczuł cień strachu, gdy zaczął się zastanawiać, czy dręczą go duchy, zawsze obawiał się ich, odkąd był dzieckiem.

„Jeśli to żart,zakończ go!” Starał się, jak mógł, ale zaczął piszczeć, gdy mówił.

„Mam dość czekania na to Alfred”, powtórzył głos.

„Na co czekasz?” Zapytał Alfred, starając się nie brzmieć jak przerażony

"Jestem zmęczony czekaniem."

„Na co?” Powtórzył Alfred.

Głos ucichł. Alfred rozejrzał się, ale wciąż był sam w ogrodzie. Czy to był tylko sen? Czy w jakiś sposób zasnął podczas ceremoni? Jeśli tak, chciał się pospieszyć i obudzić.

„Alfred!”

Alfred wzdrygnął się, gdy ponownie usłyszał swoje imię, ale tym razem pochodził od głosu, który znał.

Niemal natychmiast usłyszał grzmot oklasków i podniósł wzrok, by zobaczyć, jak Królowa Diamentów kłania się przed publicznością. Obejrzał się przez ramię i zobaczył Francisa, który wydawał się trochę zaniepokojony.

„Wszystko w porządku?” Zapytał Król Diamentu „trochę się nam rozmarzyłeś”.

Alfred potarł czoło i jeszcze raz się rozejrzał. Nadal był w ogrodzie, ale wszyscy wiwatowali i klaskali w stronę Królowej Diamemtów. To było prawie tak, jakby nigdy nie znikneli ... czy znikneli?

„Czy… czy wszyscy zniknęli sekundę temu?” Zapytał Alfred, próbując dowiedzieć się, czy śnił, czy nie. „Czy słyszałeś upiorny głos wołający moje imię?”

„Nie, wierzę że,nie”, odparł Francis, przechylając głowę z dezorientacją. "Czujesz się dobrze?"

Alfred westchnął. „Tak… myślę, że jestem po prostu zmęczony czy coś.”

Francis poklepał go po plecach. „Cóż, trochę snu, a poczujesz się świeżo jak prosie w błocie"

Król Diamentów usprawiedliwił się i podszedł do swojej Królowej, całując ją w czoło i gratulując jej.Alfred obserwował tę parę i to dziwne uczucie powróciło. Westchnął ciężko i wyszedł z ogrodu, chcąc wróciç do łóżka i spać, aż nastanie nowy dzień.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Od tłumacza:  
Talia:składa się z czterech osób:Króla, Królowej, Waleta i Asa


	2. Rozdział 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Z racji tego że,fiki Cardverse czytam głównie po angielsku a nazwy kart po angielsku i polsku się troche różnią,zdecydowałam że,przy nazwach królestw będe używać na przemian nazw polskich i spolszczonych nazw angielskich czyli:  
A)Pik=Spade  
B)Trefl=Kluby/Cluby♣  
C)Karo=Diamenty  
D)Kier=Serca ♥

Alfred ziewnął, zapinając bawełnianą piżamę,jego powieki były ciężkie, gdy jego ciało pragnęło snu. Zdjął okulary, by szybko umyć twarz w swojej łazience, a ciepła woda pomogła mu się zrelaksować.

Popatrzył na siebie w lustrze, jego wizja była nieco zamazana, kiedy nie miał na nosie okularów, ale wciąż mógł zauważyć różnice. Wyglądał na trochę zmęczonego, choć tak naprawdę niewiele dzisiaj robił, ale jak powiedział wcześniej Francis, trochę snu i będzie tak świeży jak prosiak czy coś w tym rodzaju.

„Czy to wszystko mi się przyśniło?” Zastanawiał się . Nie mógł tego wymyślić. Szepty, bzyczenie w głowie, znikający goście i ten przerażający głos, który nie przestawał gadać. Chciał powiedzieć, że był to tylko dziwny sen na jawie, dziwna iluzja lub jakieś dziwne zjawisko. Cokolwiek się wydarzyło w ogrodzie, wiedział na pewno, że to nie było snem.

„Może to było jakieś dziwne zaklęcie, a może część ceremonii ... a może Francis grał ze mną?” Każdy król miał swoją unikalną magiczną moc, choć nigdy nie można jej było wykorzystywać do osobistej rozrywki. Francis miał dowcipny charakter, ale nawet Alfred wątpił, by użył własnej mocy, żeby go nabrać Cóż, cokolwiek to było, wiedział, że nie powinien zadawać sobie trudu, by się nad tym zastanawiać. To nie było tak, jakby wyrządzono mu krzywdę i grożono mu. „Potrzebuję tylko dobrego snu”, ziewnął, gdy wspiął się na swoje duże łóżko, owinął się w super miękką pościel i przytulił się do materaca, aż ułożył się w wygodnej pozycji. „Porozmawiam o tym z Yao jutro” - zdecydował, klaszcząc w dłonie, żeby zgasić światło. Westchnął, wpatrując się w sufit, pozwalając, by jego myśli wędrowały. Ceremonia zakończyła się bez problemów i wszyscy byli szczęśliwi, nawet Yao wydawał się zadowolony.

Wszyscy skupili się na Królowej Karo, chwaląc ją za jej piękny śpiew, a nawet stoicki Walet Diamentów uśmiechnął się, gdy jej gratulował. Wszyscy dzielili się drinkami i opowiadaniami, a gdy noc się przeciągneła, wszyscy przeszli do swoich pokoi. Alfred przypomniał sobie, jak Francis tańczył ze swoją Królową, oboje uśmiechali się i śmiali, jakby nie było jutra. Potem rozejrzał się wokół i stwierdził, że jest niesamowicie mały na swoim dużym łóżku, a to coś mówiło, ponieważ sam Alfred był dość wysoki jak na swój wiek. Te uczucia, których nienawidził, zaczęły powracać i przekręcił się z irytacją. „W każdym razie, kto potrzebuje królowej?”, Powiedział sobie. „Mój poprzednik i królowie przed nim dobrze sobie radzili bez królowej. Gdyby tylko nie tracił tyle czasu, próbując… argh… cokolwiek". Przeturlał się na miękkie prześcieradło i zamknął oczy, mając nadzieję, że przynajmniej wyśni mu się coś przyjemnego. Pachnące poduszki pomogły mu się zrelaksować i wkrótce jego świadomość zaczęła zanikać.

—————————— 

Coś go wyrwało go ze snu. Na początku był to tylko niewielki hałas, ale kiedy jego umysł zaczął wracać do krainy żywych, stawał się coraz głośniejszy. Wkrótce odkrył, że nie mógł zasnąć z tym irytującym dźwiękiem. Otworzył szeroko oczy i usiadł, pocierając oczy i mamrocząc przekleństwa. 

„Co u diabła, nie mogę nawet spać spokojnie” - mruknął. Podniósł wzrok, by zobaczyć, że wciąż jest ciemno i już miał zamiar klasnąć rękami, gdy coś zauważył. Ponownie przetarł oczy i próbował się skupić, ale kiedy rozejrzał się po pokoju, zdał sobie sprawę, że coś jest nie tak. „To… to nie jest mój pokój.” Mimo że jego wzrok był nadal nieco zamazany, wciąż widział, że nie leżał już w swoim dużym łóżku, ale teraz był na mniejszym. Sam pokój był mniejszy, a wszystkie dekoracje były inne niż te, które miał we własnym pokoju. Było tam kilka dużych regałów z biurkiem pokrytym książkami. Stół z pojedynczym krzesłem i ozdobiony kwiatami w wazonie. 

Duży obraz ozdobiony zdjęciami kwiatów każdego koloru. Szafka z wyeksponowanymi naczyniami i duży, stary,dziadkowy zegar. Pokój miał królewski charakter, nawet prześcieradła były pokryte pięknymi wzorami. Było to interesujące, ale pytanie wciąż pozostało; gdzie on do diabła był? Jak się tu dostał? „Proszę, powiedz mi, że to zwykły żart” - wymamrotał do siebie, pocierając oczy po raz dwunasty, aby upewnić się, że jego umysł nie robi mu psikusa. Gdy jego umysł był już całkowicie rozbudzony lub tak całkowicie rozbudzony, jak mu się wydawało, dziwny hałas, który mu przeszkadzał, wciąż był obecny. Kiedy się na tym skupił, odkrył, że dźwięk ... płacze?

Rozejrzał się i wkrótce zauważył przejście prowadzące do innego pokoju, migające światło dochodzące z komnaty za nią, a także miejsce skąd dochodził hałas.

Włosy na jego karku dostały gęsiej skórki, gdy myśli o duchach i demonach znów zalały jego umysł. Czy był nawiedzony? Czy o to chodziło? Najpierw dziwne głosy w ogrodzie, a teraz budzi się w innym pokoju z czymś, co emituje niesamowity płaczliwy dźwięk z innego pokoju. „Dlaczego ja?” Wyjąkał, chcąc zwinąć się z powrotem w łóżku i zasnąć, mając nadzieję, że obudzi się z powrotem w swoim pokoju. Może to był sen? Koszmar? Wszystko wydawało się prawdziwe, zbyt prawdziwe, aby mogło być snem. Cokolwiek to było, chciał, żeby to się skończyło. Próbował zacisnąć oczy i policzyć do dziesięciu, jak w ogrodzie, ale po ponownym otwarciu stwierdził, że to nie działa. - Cholera - syknął.

Spojrzał z powrotem na wejście i chociaż chciał zostać dokładnie tam, gdzie był, coś kazało mu iść i dowiedzieć się, kto płacze. Być może jego bohaterska natura która kazała mu pomagać każdemu potrzebującemu, przekonała jego ciało do zsunięcia się z łóżka.

Podszedł do przejścia, ciągle przekonując siebie samego, że to nie duch ani demon, tylko ktoś, kto został ranny lub zgubiony, czy coś, coś, co nie było duchem.

Serce waliło mu mocno w piersi, pięści zacisnęły się tak mocno, że kostki stały się białe i był całkiem pewien, że się poci. Wkrótce znalazł się w innym małym pokoju, tylko ten był salonem z aksamitnymi kanapami, stolikiem kawowym i większą ilością półek z książkami wypełnionych książkami. Migotliwe światło padało z skromnego kominka z ryczącym ogniem. To był kolejny ładny pokój, ale coś złapało uwage Alfreda, co spowodowało, że zamarzł w miejscu. Ktoś lub coś siedziało przed ogniem, całkowicie zgarbione i drżące.

Wydobywały się z niego płaczliwe dźwięki, które rozwiązały tajemnicę ich pochodzenia, ale kto lub co to było? Alfred nie był w stanie tego zobaczyć, ponieważ ogień sprawił, że widział tylko zarys sylwetki z miejsca, w którym stał, więc nie miał innego wyjścia, jak tylko podejść bliżej.

Przełknął guzek w gardle, gdy podchodził coraz bliżej, starając się nie wydać z siebie żadnego dźwięku. Im bardziej się zbliżał, tym więcej mógł dostrzec. To była osoba (dzięki Bogu), która tuliła się z twarzą schowaną w ramionach, pociągając nosem i szlochając z jakiegokolwiek powodu. Alfred zaczął ze sobą debatować, czy zawołać kogoś, czy nie. Dopóki nie stał tuż prawie za nimi, osoba nagle usiadła, a jego szloch ustał. W pokoju panowała teraz cisza, z wyjątkiem trzaskającego ognia. Alfred zamarł i nie był pewien, co zrobić lub powiedzieć, nie mógł nawet otworzyć ust. Osoba przez chwilę siedziała zupełnie nieruchomo. Zanim Alfred zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, głowa tej osoby obejrzała się przez ramię, jego oczy skierowały się na Alfreda. Alfred wpatrywał się w parę oczu, które były tak zielone jak szmaragdy z niesamowicie grubymi brwiami tuż nad nimi, jego rozczochrane włosy prawie zasłaniały mu wzrok. Wyraz jego twarzy, z odbiciem ognia na twarzy, był tak przerażający, że Alfred w końcu wydał okrzyk strachu i odskoczył. Ta osoba również krzyknęła z przerażenia, cofając się z dala od Alfreda i sięgając po broń przy kominku. „Kim, do diabła, jesteś ?!” - warknął, wstając i podnosząc broń w pozycji obronnej. „Nie waż się niczego próbować!”

Alfred zatoczył się do tyłu i wylądował na plecach, próbując odsunąć się od przerażającej osoby, która zbliża się do niego z bronią w ręku. Biorąc pod uwagę męski głos pomimo chudej budowy, był to wyraźnie mężczyzna, bardzo zły i przerażający. „Jak do diabła się tu dostałeś?” - zapytał uzbrojony mężczyzna. „C-czekaj chwilkę!” Błagał Alfred, wciąż niepewny, czy to duch, czy nie, „Naprawdę nie mam pojęcia, jak się tu dostałem!” „Jak się tu dostałeś !?” warknął mężczyzna: „Czego chcesz? Przysięgam na Boga, że zabije cię, jeśli czegoś spróbujesz! „Nie wiem!” Zawył Alfred, absolutnie przerażony tym, jak okrutny był ten mężczyzna.

„Chcę odpowiedzi i chcę je teraz do diabła”, krzyknął mężczyzna, „Powiedz mi teraz, jak się tu dostałeś, albo możesz pożegnać się z życiem!” Wściekły mężczyzna maszerował w stronę Alfreda z podniesioną bronią, wyraźnie przekonany, że ma przewagę. Jego oczy były pełne determinacji, które próbowały ukryć strach, a sposób, w jaki patrzył na Alfreda, sprawiłby, że dzieci płakały. „Czy on cię przysłał? Czy zostałeś wysłany, by mnie terroryzować? Czy to wszystko jest jakiś chory żart?

Nic, co powiedział ten przerażający człowiek, nie miało sensu. „Nie mam pojęcia o czym mówisz!” „Kłamstwo!” Alfred nadal był beznadziejnie zdezorientowany i przerażony tym potencjalnym duchem.

Próbował się odsunąć, podnosząc ręce w samoobronie. „Proszę CZEKAJ!” Krzyknął, zaciskając oczy. Przewrócił się do tyłu i zanim zdał sobie z tego sprawę, otworzył oczy i stwierdził, że spadł z powrotem na swoje łóżko. Nie było go już w tym ciemnym, oświetlonym ogniem pokoju z przerażającym nieznajomym, wrócił do swojego dużego królewskiego apartamentu, słońce wpadało przez okno. Usiadł i rozejrzał się, upewniając się, że to w 100% jego pokój i leżał na swoim łóżku.

Jego serce wciąż łomotało i był mokry od potu. Minęło kilka minut, zanim jego umysł w końcu zaakceptował, gdzie jest i doszedł do wniosku, że to musiał być sen. „Co za dziwny sen” westchnął, opadając z powrotem na łóżko, zastanawiając się, dlaczego śnił o przerażającym człowieku płaczącym przed kominkiem.

—————————— 

Alfred starał się nie rumienić, gdy Francis śmiał się po usłyszeniu o jego dziwnym śnie, ale teraz, gdy pomyślał o tym, kto nie śmiałby się z takiej opowieści? Skupił się na przeżuwaniu naleśników, które oblał syropem, podczas gdy Król Karo próbował powstrzymać śmiech, uderzając dłonią o stół.

„Och, Alfred, umiesz być taki uroczy” - dokuczał Francis, biorąc szklankę soku pomarańczowego. „Nie bądź dla niego złośliwy” - błagała Erika, młoda Królowa Karo, popijając herbatę. „Byłbyś przerażony, gdyby ... um ... przepraszam, wasza wysokość, ale co cię zaatakowało we śnie?" Alfred prychnął i powtórzył to, co powiedział im wcześniej.

„Przerażający mężczyzna z wielkimi brwiami, włosami wyglądającymi jak futro utopionego kota i twarzą, która sprawiłaby, że dzieci płakały.” Królowa Diamentów próbowała stłumić parsknięcie,jednak wszystko to brzmiało o bardziej zabawnie niż przerażająco.

Francis prychnął i zmusił się do wypicia soku. Alfred właśnie nadział widelec na naleśniki i wypił kawę. „Dlaczego zawracałem ci głowę mówieniem” - wydął wargi, kończąc śniadanie. „Powinienem był wiedzieć, że drażnisz się ze mną”. „Qui, ale sprawiasz, że to takie łatwe”, odparł Francis, wyciągając serwetkę, by otrzeć usta. „Cóż byś zrobił, gdyby ktoś taki rzucił się na ciebie z bronią?” Warknął Alfred. Zanim Francis mógł odpowiedzieć, Erika odpowiedziała za niego.

„Krzyczałby jak dziecko i wyskoczył z najbliższego okna”. „Wcale nie!”, Argumentował Francis, „moja Królowo, jak możesz mówić takie rzeczy o mnie, swoim Królu”. Erika zachichotała, odkładając filiżankę herbaty. „Sprawiasz, że jest to takie łatwe” - drażniła się.

„Ułatwiam to? Uciekałaś i chowałaś się za biednym Baschem i płakałaś, aż łzy tworzyły jezioro w zamku - odparł Franciszek z triumfalnym uśmiechem. „Cóż, przynajmniej będzie w stanie podjąć walkę”, zachichotała Erika, nie okazując litości swojemu królowi. Alfred patrzył, jak ta para kłóci się między sobą, nie zdając sobie sprawy, że patrzy na nich zazdrosnymi oczami. Najgorsze było to, że para to zauważyła i natychmiast zatrzymali się i wrócili do skończenia śniadania.

Po tym, jak trzej członkowie rodziny królewskiej skończyli poranny posiłek, przeprosili się i podczas gdy Królowa Diamentów poszła spędzić trochę czasu ze swoim Waletem, Alfred i Francis przeszli przez jeden z wielu dziedzińców, z piękną fontanną pośrodku. „Ach, obawiam się że, nie zobaczymy się przez kolejny miesiąc, mój przyjacielu” - westchnął Francis, wyciągając różę z krzaków, które mijali, wdychając jej słodki zapach, „Coroczna Kolacja między czterema królestwami,będziesz gospodarzem w tym roku."

„Och, nie mogę się doczekać”, zachichotał Alfred z nutką sarkazmu, „Yao będzie dla mnie bezlitośny, aby upewnić się, że wszystko będzie w porządku”.

„To proste”, zachichotał Francis, „siadamy i jemy. Rozszerzenie tego byłoby wyzwaniem. Cóż, jeśli mam jedno zmartwienie, to pomysł na jedzenie waszego królestwa. ” Alfred wydawał się zmieszany. „Co jest nie tak z naszym jedzeniem?” „Och, no nie wiem, cheeseburgery i smażony kurczak nie są tym, co nazywam posiłkiem odpowiednim dla króla” - mruknął Francis, sam pomysł, że zje coś takiego sprawił, że pragnął starannie przygotowanego ciasta.

„Spokojnie, Yao umówił się z szefem kuchni ze swojego rodzinnego miasta na wschodzie” - zapewnił Alfred z uśmiechem. „Słyszałem, że jedzenie, które tam ma, jest tak samo dobre jak twoje”.

Franciszek szkrzywił się na myśl, że ktoś z innego królestwa może przygotować jedzenie lepiej niż jego własne, ale ulżyło mu, że nie będzie jadł niczego, co ocieka tłuszczem. Alfred wiedział, jak to zorganizować, miał do tego talent, ale jego pomysł na fantazyjną kuchnię ograniczał się do zbyt słodkich deserów i tłustych burgerów. Gdy szli obok fontanny, Francis przesunął palcami po powierzchni wody.

„Alfred, pamiętasz, o czym rozmawialiśmy zeszłej nocy? O twoim rzekomo kwitnącym Królestwie? „Tak”, odpowiedział Alfred, wracając myślami do ostatniej nocy przed ceremonią, „a co z tym?” „Cóż, jak powiedziałem, nie wierzę, że twoje królestwo kwitnie” - wyjaśnił Francis - „jest prawie tak, jakby… stało w bezruchu”.

„Stało… w miejscu?” Alfred był zdezorientowany. „Królestwa nie ruszają się,przynajmniej z tego co wiem”. Francis zachichotał i potrząsnął głową. „Hmmm, jak mam to wyjaśnić?” Pogładził brodę i spojrzał na wodę w fontannie. „Wyobraź sobie, że wszystkie cztery królestwa to statki. Obywatele to pasażerowie, Król to Kapitan, Królowa to Nawigator i Walet jako Kwatermistrz. Aby robić postępy, dokonywać odkryć i eksplorować morza, statek musi płynąć, a wszyscy na pokładzie muszą odgrywać swoją rolę. Jesteś ze mną do tej pory? Alfred skinął głową, rozumiejąc, o czym mówi Francis, ale wciąż nie był pewien, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi. Francis kontynuował. „Twój statek jest nadal w porcie. Statki moje, Iwana i Ludwiga płyną obecnie przez oceany i morza. Przechodzimy burze, dokonujemy fascynujących odkryć i poszerzamy horyzont. Jednak twój statek po prostu pozostaje w porcie i nie jest w stanie doświadczyć, przez co przechodzą inne statki. Po prostu ... stoisz w miejscu.

Słuchając wyjaśnień Francisa, Alfred zastanowił się przez chwilę. Czy tak postrzegały go inne królestwa? Podczas gdy oni nadal postępowali i wzrastali, jego własne Królestwo utknęło w jednym miejscu? Królestwo pików było nadal potężnym królestwem, które zawstydzało innych swoją mocą, ale czy nie byli już pod wrażeniem tego tylko dlatego, że brakuje im członka na dworze? 

„Nie próbuję cię obrażać, mon ami” - nalegał Francis, kładąc dłoń na ramieniu Alfreda - „ale musisz zrozumieć, że nie posiadanie Królowej nie jest czymś, z czego powinieneś być dumny. Nie wiem, dlaczego waszemu Królestwu jej brakuje, ale wiem, że twój ojciec i wszyscy królowie przed nim próbowali znaleźć powód. ” Alfred poczuł, jak powraca cień urazy, ale odsunął to uczucie na bok i zmusił się do uśmiechu pewności siebie. „Słyszę, co mówisz, ale nie musisz się martwić. Możemy być dla ciebie statkiem stacjonarnym, ale nadal jesteśmy funkcjonującym statkiem i nadal możemy żeglować bez Nawigatora." Francis wydawał się uśmiechać smutno. „Qui, ale statek bez Nawigatora nie może nigdzie płynąć bez zgubienia się, prawda?” Alfred nie odpowiedział na to.

Ranek ciągnął się, aż w końcu Król, Królowa i Walet Diamentów powrócili do swojego królestwa. Królowa Erika podziękowała Alfredowi za umożliwienie jej przeprowadzenia ceremonii,Walet nie rzucił na niego gniewnego spojrzenia, a Francis pocałował Alfreda w oba policzki, zanim pożegnał się z nim. Alfred wspiął się na wieżę strażniczą i obserwował ich, gdy wychodzili z jego królestwa swoim pięknie ozdobionym powozem, kierując się z powrotem do bogatego królestwa na południu. Jego lud machał do nich, gdy wychodzili, kibicując im, gdy wracali do domu. Potem wrócili do tego, co robili w życiu codziennym.

Alfred westchnął, gdy słowa Francisa rozbrzmiały echem w jego umyśle. „Statek bez Nawigatora nie może nigdzie płynąć bez zgubienia się, prawda?” Chociaż w kółko powtarzał sobie i innym, że Królestwo Pik nie potrzebuje Królowej, nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że w głębi duszy żałuje, że go nie ma. Był zmęczony siedzeniem przy pustym tronie, zmęczony siedzeniem z innymi Królami, gdy siedzieli ze swoimi Królowymi, a przede wszystkim był zmęczony tym, że wszyscy zasypywali go litością, ponieważ brakowało mu Królowej. Te jego myśli i uczucia sprawiły, że jego niechęć do Królowej Pik rosła, dopóki jednocześnie chciał i nie chciał jej mieć. Mając myśli pełne dezorientacji, postanowił ukryć się w swoim pokoju i spróbować odpocząć przez cały dzień, mając nadzieję, że przeżyje jeszcze jeden dzień, nie przypominając sobie o tym, czego brakowało jego Królestwu.


	3. Rozdział 3

Alfred powinien był wiedzieć, że Yao znajdzie dla niego coś do roboty. 

Usiadł przed biurkiem i wpatrywał się w góry dokumentów, które należało wypełnić przed końcem dnia. To wszystko było podstawą jego pracy, ale było tak banalne i męczące. Niektóre z nich nie musiały być nawet wypełnione przez następne kilka miesięcy, ale Yao chciał, aby zrobiono to teraz, zanim król o tym zapomni.

Co najgorsze, gdy próbował wypełnić dokumenty, Yao przyszedł z tępo brzmiącym planistą, który przedstawiał swoje pomysły na przyjęcie w Czterech Królestwach w przyszłym miesiącu. Nadal gadał o kolorze obrusu, który pasowałby do danego stołu i czy powinien zawierać ptaka czy dziczyznę z niektórymi warzywami.

„Król Kier lubi dziczyznę, ale Królowa Diamentów woli bażanta niż dziczyznę w zależności od sposobu jego ugotowania, jednak Królowa Kier niedawno dostał złotego bażanta w prezencie od Króla Trefl, który nie lubi ryb, ale lubi smak królika. Jednak Król Diamentów jest dość wybredny, jeśli chodzi o to w jaki sposób gotować królika i...

Alfred przewrócił oczami, gdy  
drętwiały mu ręce od podpisywania jego imienia w kółko i uszy od gadania.

„Po prostu pozwól szefowi kuchni gotować, bez względu na jego specjalność," rozkazał Alfred beznamiętnym tonem.

„Tak, ale wciąż musi zdecydować, jakiego mięsa użyć", odpowiedział planista, „Powiedziano mi, że użyje kaczki, ale Królowa Klubów gardzi kaczką z powodu smaru, jednak Król Kier może to tolerować tak długo, jak długo jest odpowiednio przygotowany i dopóki nie jest zbyt twardy a Królowa Diamentu ma wrażliwe zęby...

Alfred jęknął, gdy nadal podpisywał dokumenty dotyczące polis i skarg, jednocześnie słuchając najbardziej nudnego człowieka na ziemi, który mówił o tym cholernym planie miejsc.

„Kolacja odbędzie się w apartamencie White Rose na tradycyjnym czworobocznym stole, który może pomieścić po dwóch z każdej strony. Zaleca się, abyśmy trzymali Królestwo Kier naprzeciwko Królestwa Diamentów, lub jeśli wolisz, możemy ustawić Królestwo Diamentów naprzeciwko Ciebie i Królestwo Klubów naprzeciwko Królestwa Kier, ale dzięki temu będziesz siedział całkiem blisko Króla Tref i...

Alfred westchnął z irytacją. „Po prostu wybierz pierwszą opcję", prychnął, zaciskając zęby, gdy Yao rzucił kolejny stos dokumentów na już i tak zagracone biurko.

„Także, wasza wysokość, wolałbyś mieć tradycyjne puste krzesło obok siebie, czy też powinniśmy je usunąć?"

Alfred prawie strzelił długopisem na wspomnienie o pustym krześle, przy którym musiał usiąść. Z tym, czy bez niego, nadal byłby jedynym przy tym stole bez Królowej. Poważnie, czy nie mógł przeżyć jednego cholernego dnia bez przypomnienia sobie tego, czego brakowało jego Królestwu?

„Zatrzymaj je", prychnął, już tak naprawdę nic go obchodziło.

„Doskonałe, jeśli chodzi o kompozycje kwiatowe, wolałbyś róże lub lilie, chociaż powinienem zauważyć, że Król Kier jest wrażliwy na pyłki, ale Królowa Kier kocha kwiaty, więc pomyślałem, czy możemy dać jakieś fałszywe kwiaty, ale możemy zaryzykować zdenerwowanie Króla Trefl, który uwielbia kwiaty...

Alfred chciał umrzeć.

Zegar taktował i stukał, synchronizując się z tępym głosem planisty, gdy mówił o tym, w którą stronę powinien być skierowany stół, czy powinni importować wino czy skorzystać z własnego, czy będą mieli własnego muzyka czy poproszą Królestwo Klubów o pożyczenie ich utalentowanego Waleta. Dokumenty ułożyły się w stos i bez względu na to, ile podpisał stos formularzy nie wydawał się kurczyć.

Czas mijał, a Alfred wpatrywał się w zegar, chcąc płakać, gdy zobaczył, że nie było już prawie czasu na lunch. Oparł się na krześle, jego uchwyt na piórze był teraz słaby, a sposób, w jaki napisał swój podpis, wydawał się ledwo rozpoznawalny. Planista dalej gadał, ale teraz Alfred nie był nawet pewien, o czym mówi. Jego głowa kołysała się w górę i w dół, gdy walczył, by nie desperacko zasnąć.

Wkrótce wszystko, co słyszał, to dźwięk zegara i nieznośny głos planisty. Jego powieki coraz trudniej było otworzyć. „Po prostu odpoczę na chwilę" - powiedział sobie, zamykając je.

Wkrótce nie mógł już usłyszeć dźwięku zegara ani nudnego tonu tego nudnego planisty, te nudne dźwięki zastąpiono cudowną ciszą ... a jednak rozległ się inny dźwięk. Chociaż próbował uciec w błogą ciszę, teraz starał się skupić na tym nowym dźwięku. Co to było? Brzmiało prawie jak ...

"Deszcz?"

Alfred otworzył oczy.

Nie siedział przy biurku, nie było stosu papierów ani nudnego starca rozmawiającego o przyjęciu. Siedział na wiktoriańskiej kanapie w kremowym kolorze, naprzeciwko niego leżała inna kanapa, a między nimi stolik do kawy. Wokół niego stały regały z książkami, a przy ścianie stał skromnie wyglądający kominek z zabytkowym zegarem. Okno na gołej części ściany było rozpryskiwane deszczem z zewnątrz, a niebo było jasnoszare.

Rozejrzał się, zmieszany tym, co się dzieje. Jak się tu dostał? Gdzie był? Dlaczego ten pokój wyglądał bardzo znajomo?

Zanim zdążył się zastanowić, czy nie wstać na poszukiwania, usłyszał zbliżające się kroki i zamarł. Coś poruszyło się w kąciku oka, a on podniósł wzrok i zobaczył, że ktoś idzie do miejsca, w którym siedział.

Osoba nawet nie zauważyła Alfreda, gdy jego twarz była pochowana w otwartej książce, którą trzymał jedną ręką, a w drugiej trzymał fantazyjnie wyglądający kubek zawierający parujący gorący napój. Nie podnosząc nawet wzroku, osoba przeszła przez pokój i usiadła na kanapie naprzeciwko Alfreda, zupełnie nieświadoma stojącego przed nim mężczyzny.

Alfred wpatrywał się w niego, z początku zastanawiając się, czy powinien zadać mu pytania, które sam sobie zadawał, ale gdy patrzył na nieznajomego, uświadomił sobie, że wygląda bardzo znajomo.

Te niechlujne włosy, szmaragdowe oczy, niesamowicie grube brwi ... Alfred nie miał wątpliwości, że był to ten sam straszny człowiek, który próbował zaatakować go poprzedniej nocy. W rzeczywistości był to ten sam pokój, po prostu go nie rozpoznał, skoro oświetlało go światło dzienne.

Alfred poczuł się trochę przestraszony, zastanawiając się, czy i kiedy przerażający mężczyzna w końcu go zauważy, czy zaatakuje go ponownie? Chciał przede wszystkim odpowiedzi, ale pamięć o ich ostatnim spotkaniu wciąż była w jego umyśle.

Na nieszczęście dla Alfreda będzie musiał stawić czoła tym obawom wcześniej, niż się spodziewał, ponieważ mężczyzna w końcu oderwał książkę od twarzy i podniósł filiżankę, którą podniósł do ust. Kiedy ostrożnie popijał gorący napój, jego zielone oczy podniosły się i spotkały niebieskie oczy Alfreda.

Niemal natychmiast wypluł drinka, upuścił książkę i kubek, który trzymał i w końcu wycofał się do tyłu, aż upadł za kanapę, na której siedział. Głośne łomotanie jego ciała o podłogę sprawiło, że Alfred wzdrygnął się.

"Ty! Jak ... co ty tu robisz!? Mężczyzna zerknął na kanapę, patrząc złośliwie na Alfreda.

Alfred podniósł ręce, by spróbować wytłumaczyć, ale zanim zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, mężczyzna złapał kilka książek z półki za nim i zaczął rzucać nimi w niego. Nie chcąc zostać trafionym jedną z tych ciężkich książek, Alfred wyskoczył za kanapę, na której się obudził.

"Czekaj! Chwileczkę! - błagał, kładąc ręce na głowie, gdy spadały na niego książki. „Jestem teraz poważnie zagubiony!"

„Jesteś złodziejem !?  
Oszust! Odpowiedz mi, do cholery! "Przerażający człowiek był nieustępliwy, rzucając książkę za książką, zdeterminowany, aby trafić intruza.

„NiE!" Krzyknął Alfred. „Po prostu jakoś tu dotarłem!"

„Jeśli masz zamiar kłamać, wymyśl coś bardziej kreatywnego,oszuście!- krzyknął mężczyzna, chwytając wyglądające na ciężkie encyklopedie i rzucając je z całej siły.

„Nie kłamię" - krzyknął Alfred - „Naprawdę nie mam pojęcia, co się do cholery dzieje i jak do diabła się tu dostałem, więc proszę, przestańcie rzucać we mnie biblioteką!"

Wydawało się, że atak latających książek zatrzymał się, a Alfred nieco się rozluźnił, ale utrzymał czujność. Powoli zerknął na kanapę i zobaczył przerażającego mężczyznę, który odszedł od półek z książkami i teraz stał tuż przed miejscem, w którym się ukrywał, trzymając bardzo ciężką książkę w taki sam sposób, jak trzymał broń.

„Kim jesteś?" Zapytał mężczyzna, spacerując koło kanapy, dopóki nie stanął nad Alfredem. „Odpowiedz mi teraz, bo inaczej...!"

Alfred podniósł ręce, aby pokazać, że nie zamierza niczego próbować, i powoli wstał. „Słuchaj, naprawdę się denerwujesz, ale nie mam pojęcia, jak się tu dostałem".

To było jedyne wyjaśnienie, jakie miał, ale nie wydawało się, żeby przekonało mężczyznę. „Naprawdę myślisz, że jestem taki głupi" - splunął, zbliżając się do Alfreda. „Ludzie nie wyskakują nagle z powietrza".

„No cóż" - argumentował Alfred, opierając się plecami o ścianę. „Wiem, że to brzmi naprawdę znikąd, ale po prostu siedziałem przy biurku i słuchałem nudnego faceta rozmawiającego o fałszywych kwiatach i podpisywaniu głupich dokumentów, a potem znalazłem się tutaj!"

Mężczyzna prawie opuścił książkę i wpatrywał się w Alfreda z oszołomionym wyrazem twarzy. Potem skrzywił się i ponownie podniósł książkę. „Co to za marna wymówka !?" krzyknął, podchodząc bliżej.

„To wszystko, co mam" - wyznał Alfred, wzdrygając się, gdy mężczyzna podniósł książkę. Zacisnął mocno oczy i uniósł ręce, aby się bronić, mając nadzieję, że podobnie jak ostatnim razem obudzi się w pałacu.

Przez chwilę myślał, że to zadziała, bo nigdy nie poczuł, jak uderza go książka, ale wciąż słyszał dźwięk deszczu uderzającego w okno. Otworzył oczy i stwierdził, że wciąż jest w pokoju z przerażającym mężczyzną przed sobą, ale teraz wyglądał na zmieszanego.

„Co do diabła?" Mężczyzna ponownie podniósł książkę i machnął nią w stronę Alfreda.

Alfred wzdrygnął się, przygotowując się mentalnie na ból, który miał nadejść, ale zamiast zostać uderzony przez książke... przeszła przez niego.

Dwaj mężczyźni spojrzeli na siebie, potem z powrotem na książkę, a potem znów na siebie i jeszcze raz na książkę. Alfred czuł, jak bije mu serce, gdy mężczyzna ostrożnie się do niego zbliżył. Spodziewał się i miał nadzieję, że poczuje, jak ręka mężczyzny go dotyka, ale zamiast tego przechodziła przez niego, jak książka.

Mężczyzna oderwał rękę i jeszcze raz powiedział: „co do diabła?"

Alfred miał jednak zupełnie inną reakcję. „Wiedziałem o tym", wrzasnął, odsuwając się od mężczyzny i cofając się do półki z książkami. „Jesteś duchem!"

„J-Ja!? Jeśli ktoś tu jest duchem, to ty - warknął mężczyzna.

„Twoja ręka przeszła przeze mnie" - argumentował Alfred, a jego twarz zrobiła się biała - „jesteś oczywiście duchem! To wszystko ma teraz sens! Ktoś tak strasznie wyglądający jak ty jest oczywiście duchem! Trzymaj się ode mnie z daleka!"

Mężczyzna wydawał się teraz niezadowolony z rzuconego mu oskarżenia. „Jeśli jestem duchem, to dlaczego ta książka, którą właśnie teraz trzymam, przez ciebie przeszła?"

Alfred milczał, próbując wymyślić wymówkę. „Duch... książka?" To naprawdę zabrzmiało głupio, kiedy powiedział to na głos. Jego odpowiedź sprawiła, że mężczyzna prychnął z rozbawieniem.

„No cóż, kiedy ostatnio sprawdziłem,jestem bardzo żywy, a książki nie są w stanie zamienić się w duchy, ponieważ technicznie nie żyją. Jesteś tym, który nagle pojawia się w moim pokoju nieproszony i nie możesz tu nic dotknąć, dlatego jesteś duchem. Mężczyzna skrzyżował ręce i wyglądał na zadowolonego z wniosku. „Co masz teraz do powiedzenia?"

Alfred starał się to wszystko zrozumieć. Książka nie może być duchem, ale dlaczego inaczej miałaby przez niego przechodzić? Ostatni raz był tutaj, kiedy spał i tym razem skończył tutaj, pragnąc śmierci ... o Boże, czy on rzeczywiście był duchem !?

„Nie może być", zawył Alfred, a zrozumienie, że nie żyje, przeraziło go. „Nie mogę być martwy, po prostu nie mogę! Ledwo żyłem! Zaczął panikować chodząc w tę iz powrotem. „Wiedziałem, wiedziałem, że w pewnym momencie miałem zamiar kopnąć w kalendarz z absolutnej nudy, ale nie sądziłem, że stanie się to tak szybko!"

„Uspokój się, proszę" - rozkazał mężczyzna, składając ręce.

Alfred zignorował go i nadal wyrzucał w powietrze swoje nieszczęścia. „Nigdy nie myślałem, że moża umrzeć z nudów, ale chyba jestem pierwszy! Dlaczego do diabła mi się to przydarzyło? Byłem dobry, prawda? Och dlaczego jaaaa?

Kiedy Alfred wpadł w panikę i spacerował po pokoju na granicy łez, mężczyzna wydawał się okazywać mu troskę. „Ty... może nie jesteś duchem?" Zasugerował.

To sprawiło, że Alfred zatrzymał się i podniósł wzrok. „Nie jestem?" Zapytał z nadzieją.

Mężczyzna odłożył książkę i podszedł do Alfreda. Przez chwilę wpatrywał się prosto w twarz, powodując, że Alfred odchylił się do tyłu, a potem zaczął krążyć wokół niego, przyglądając się uważnie jego ciału.

„Jesteś zbyt żywy, aby być duchem" - wyjaśnił mężczyzna - „ale to wciąż nie wyjaśnia, dlaczego nie mogę cię dotknąć".

Gdy mężczyzna nadal go badał, Alfred pozwoli sobie spojrzeć na niego. Jego skóra była bardzo blada, jak gdyby rzadko wychodził na zewnątrz i był niższy od niego, a jego ciało było raczej chude w porównaniu do jego, sprawiając, że Alfred czuł się zawstydzony tym, że wcześniej się go bał. Teraz już nie wyglądał przerażająco, ponieważ nie patrzył na niego gniewnie, choć Alfred nadal uważał, że wyglądał na nieco onieśmielającego z powodu jego brwi. Wyglądał na spokojnego i opanowanego dzięki obecnemu wyrazowi twarzy.

Zastanawiał się, czy ten człowiek był szlachcicem, czy coś takiego, po tym, jak tylko zdał sobie sprawę, że ma interesująco elegancki akcent, a sposób, w jaki się ubierał, również był dość fantazyjny. Miał na sobie białą bawełnianą koszulę z długimi rękawami i jasnoszarą luźną muszkę na kołnierzu. Na dodatek miał na sobie haftowaną zieloną kamizelkę ze złotymi wzorami, czarne spodnie i parę dobrze wypolerowanych butów. Gdyby nie to, że miał rozczochrane włosy, Alfred założyłby, że rzeczywiście jest szlachcicem z wyższej klasy. A może podobał mu się wygląd jego włosów?

Alfred wzdrygnął się ponownie, gdy mężczyzna próbował go szturchnąć, ale jego palec po prostu rozpłynął się w ciele Alfreda. - Przestań - jęknął Alfred, próbując odciągnąć mężczyznę. „To naprawdę dziwne, kiedy to robisz!"

„Czujesz coś?" Zapytał mężczyzna.

„Nie", odpowiedział Alfred, „ale to wciąż dziwne".

„Hmmmm." Mężczyzna ponownie okrążył go i zatrzymał się tuż przed nim. „Nie możesz być duchem i zdecydowanie nie jesteś duchem. Wciąż ... to nie wyjaśnia, dlaczego nie masz fizycznej obecności, chociaż wciąż cię widzę i słyszę.

„Jesteś ekspertem czy coś takiego?" Zapytał Alfred, potajemnie mając nadzieję, że to dlatego, że dzięki temu poczuje się lepiej.

To sprawiło, że mężczyzna znów wyglądał na zadowolonego z siebie. „Właściwie jestem dość dobrze zaznajomiony z wiedzą o rzeczach nadprzyrodzonych i magii ... chociaż przyznam, że nie jestem do końca pewien, kim jesteś." Odsunął się i jeszcze raz spojrzał na niego. „Jak dokładnie się tu dostałeś?"

Alfred wzruszył ramionami. "Nie wiem! Skąd mam wiedzieć, że mnie tu nie wezwałeś! Alfred przypuszczał, że skoro wiedział o nadprzyrodzonych rzeczach i magii, może być czarodziejem lub czymś takim.

„Ja?" To oskarżenie z jakiegoś powodu sprawiło, że mężczyzna się zarumienił. „Dlaczego miałbym wzywać takiego wielkiego idiotę takiego jak ty?"

„Nie jestem idiotą" - oświadczył Alfred, kładąc ręce na biodrach i wydymając pierś. „Jestem Alfred F. Jones, król pik, więc okaż mi szacunek".

Nastąpiła długa chwila ciszy, gdy Alfred ogłosił swój tytuł temu człowiekowi. Mężczyzna zamrugał kilka razy, jakby próbował przetworzyć to, co mu właśnie powiedziano, zanim przewrócił oczami i skrzyżował ramiona. "Naprawdę?"

Alfred skinął głową, by to potwierdzić, promieniejąc dumą.

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się lekko. „Cóż, wasza wysokość, jeśli ci się podoba, nazywam się Arthur Kirkland." Mężczyzna skłonił się uprzejmie i wstał. „Teraz, jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko, muszę posprzątać ten bałagan, który popełniłeś".

„Ale ... to ty rzucałeś książkami" - zauważył Alfred, nie zauważając, że ten człowiek nie wydaje się zainteresowany tym, kim był.

„Och, zamknij się, idioto" - mruknął mężczyzna, odwracając się do Alfreda i zaczął podnosić leżące książki. Spojrzał przez ramię i zobaczył, że Alfred wciąż tam stoi. „Czy możesz ... zniknąć lub odejść, proszę?"

Alfred chciał się stąd wydostać, ale nie wiedział, jak to zrobić, i było jasne, że ten Artur nie chce go tutaj. Zamiast stać, postanowił się rozejrzeć. Pokój, w którym się znajdował, był wyraźnie salonem i miał kształt sześciokąta. Naprzeciw kominka znajdował się duży zestaw drzwi, które prawdopodobnie prowadziły do pokoju, a po obu stronach drzwi znajdowały się wejścia prowadzące do innych pomieszczeń.

Zerknął przez ten po lewej, widząc łóżko i natychmiast rozpoznał pokójw którym obudził się poprzedniej nocy. Wszedł, żeby się przyjrzeć.

„Nic nie dotykaj!"

Alfred przewrócił oczami i prychnął. „Nie moge niczego dotknąć, pamiętasz?". Słyszał, jak Arthur mamrocze, zanim krzyknął: „idiota!" Alfred nie był pewien, czy krzyczy na siebie, czy na niego.

W każdym razie Alfred rozejrzał się po pokoju. Na stole znajdowała się taca z pustym talerzem i starannie ułożonymi sztućcami wraz z brudną serwetką. Na tej samej tacy znajdował się również czajnik z dzbankiem mleka i cukiernica. Alfred domyślił się, że Arthur właśnie zjadł lunch lub coś przed jego pojawieniem się.

Na biurku stała otwarta książka, a sądząc po słoiku z atramentem i piórze obok, Arthur musi teraz pisać książkę. Alfred zaczął się zastanawiać, czy pisze zaklęcia, czy klątwy i podekscytowany spojrzał na otwartą stronę. Ku jego rozczarowaniu chodziło tylko o kwiaty, z ilustracją kilku szkiców.

Rozejrzał się i zobaczył, że nic innego go nie interesuje. Wrócił do salonu i zobaczył, że Arthur wciąż sprząta bałagan, więc Alfred postanowił zajrzeć przez drugie drzwi. To była tylko skromnie wyglądająca łazienka, ku rozczarowaniu Alfreda. Nie wiedział, na co liczy, ale miał nadzieję, że zobaczy kocioł lub magiczny krąg wyryty na podłodze.

Nie wiedział dlaczego, ale wyobrażenie sobie Artura jako czarnoksiężnika lub coś podobnego miało dla niego sens. Był trochę przerażający, jak powinien być czarnoksiężnik i przyznał, że wiedział kilka rzeczy o magii i rzeczach nadprzyrodzonych. Może przywołał go tu przez przypadek i zamierzał to udowodnić.

Alfred wrócił do salonu i zastał Arthura siedzącego i czytającego wcześniejszą książkę. Wyglądało na to, że skończył sprzątać bałagan i był teraz zainteresowany tylko czytaniem książki niż jego dziwnym gościem. Alfred zaczynał myśleć, że pomimo tego, jak nagle wpadł, ten Artur był okropnym gospodarzem.

Arthur podniósł wzrok i westchnął, gdy zauważył, że jego gość jest nadal obecny. „Nadal tu jesteś?” Westchnął.

„Oczywiście” - sapnął Alfred.

Arthur wydał dźwięk „tut” i wrócił do książki. Alfred rozejrzał się za czymś do zrobienia. Wyjrzał przez okno, ale deszcz był tak gęsty, że nic nie widział. Próbował zamknąć oczy i policzyć do dziesięciu, mając nadzieję, że kiedy je ponownie otworzy, wróci do swojego biura. Próbował cztery razy, zanim się poddał.

Z trudem usiadł na kanapie, nie zdając sobie sprawy, że siedzi na tej samej co Arthur. Spojrzał na niego i zobaczył, że desperacko stara się skupić uwagę na książce. Alfred podniósł rękę i spróbował szturchnąć Artura, ale jego palec przesunął się prosto po policzku. Robił to raz po raz, chichocząc, jak to było dziwne.

Arthur skończył jednak udawać, że go ignoruje. „Tylko dlatego, że nie czuję, że to nie znaczy, że nie uważam tego za irytujące” - warknął.

„Ale to fajne”, jęknął Alfred.

„Więc idź i prześladuj kogoś innego” - zasugerował Arthur.

„Myślałem, że powiedziałeś, że nie jestem duchem” - sapnął Alfred, wierząc przez chwilę, że Arthur go oszukał.

„Byłem tylko… och, zostaw mnie w spokoju!” Arthur podniósł całą książkę, aby ukryć twarz i odsunął się od Alfreda.

Alfred spojrzał na książkę i zauważył, że jest to klasyczna bajkowa kolekcja. Jego matka czytała mu tę książkę i znał większość historii na pamięć. „Hej, poczytaj mi” - zażądał.

To sprawiło, że Arthur podniósł wzrok. "Przepraszam?"

„Poczytaj mi” - powtórzył Alfred, robiąc mine szczeniaka.

„Dlaczego miałbym?” Zadrwił Arthur, odsuwając się od gościa.

„Bo się nudze” - odpowiedział Alfred z uśmiechem.

„Jesteś takim dzieckiem” - westchnął Arthur.

„Proooosze.” Alfred przysunął się. „Jestem tu uwięziony, przynajmniej możesz mnie zabawić.”

Artur wydawał się trochę zaintrygowany czytaniem mu, ale powstrzymywał się. „Przypuszczam, że jedna historia nie zaszkodzi” - wymamrotał pokonany.

Alfred wydał odgłos „yay” i odchylił się by ułożyć się wygodnie. Arthur przerzucał strony, by znaleźć dobre miejsce do rozpoczęcia czytania, ale zanim zdążył otworzyć usta, coś szarpnęło Alfreda do przodu.

„Alfred! Obudź się!"

Alfred krzyknął i podniósł wzrok i zobaczył, że wpatruje się w gniewne złote oczy Yao. Z trudem łapiąc powietrze, cofnął się i rozejrzał. Wrócił do swojego biura z biurkiem wciąż wypełnionym papierkową robotą i wciąż gadającym nudnym planistą. Spojrzał w lewo, spodziewając się, że zobaczy Arthura siedzącego obok niego z książką, ale Alfred siedział na fotelu, a nie na kanapie i nikogo tam nie było.

„Nie masz czasu na drzemkę” - prychnął Yao, kładąc na biurku kolejny stos dokumentów. „Trzeba to zrobić przed jutrem i potrzebuję tutaj planisty zadowolonego z twoich wyborów!”

Patrząc na zegar nad nim, Alfred stwierdził, że to lunchu było jeszcze trochę czasu. Dziwne, był pewien, że przebywał w tym dziwnym miejscu z tym dziwnym mężczyzną od ponad godziny.

„Czy ... poszedłem gdziekolwiek?” Zapytał Alfred Yao, próbując zrozumieć, co się dzieje.

„Powinienem mieć nadzieję, że tego nie zrobiłeś” - prychnął Yao - „dosłownie zamknąłeś oczy sekundę temu i nie możesz sobie pozwolić na drzemkę w środku pracy”.

Sekunda!? Zamknął oczy na sekundę, zanim Yao go przyłapał? Jak to możliwe? Wydawało się, że minęła cała godzina, w rzeczywistości był głodny.

Czy cała ta sprawa z Arturem była snem? Co z jego ciałem nieobecnym fizycznie i książką rzucaną przez szaleńca z brwiami jak gąsienice? Wciąż wydawało się to prawdziwe, jakby rzeczywiście tam był.

Pamiętał dźwięk deszczu uderzającego w okno, a nawet zdjęcia kwiatów w zeszycie na biurku. Pamięć o tym miejscu wciąż była w jego umyśle.

Potarł czoło, a Yao wyglądał na zaniepokojonego, po tym, jak wymęczył Alfreda aby Królestwo działało jak w zegarku. „Czy potrzebujesz pięciominutowej przerwy?"

Prawdę mówiąc chciał dwie godziny przerwy, ale z Yao to było jak proszenie go o relaks i uśmiech.

„Myślę, że potrzebuję trochę powietrza" - przyznał i wstał, by znaleźć miejsce na samotność.

„Pięć minut" - przypomniał Yao, wychodząc.

\- Tak, tak - wymamrotał Alfred, pocierając czoło i wzdychając. Nie był pewien, co to było, ale był pewien, że to nie był sen.


	4. Chapter 4

Kiedy tej nocy poszedł spać, Alfred bał się, że wróci do tego dziwnego miejsca gdzie mieszkał ten przerażający facet o imieniu Artur jednak spał jak niemowlę i nic się nie wydarzyło. Obudził się odświeżony i zjadł pyszne śniadanie, naleśniki z boczkiem i bitą śmietaną, oblane syropem. Upił to wszystko szklanką soku pomarańczowego, a nawet miał dość miejsca w żałądku, aby wcisnąć jeszcze bajgla.

Z pełnym brzuchem Alfred nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu. Świeciło słońce, a Yao na szczęście nie miał dla niego nic ważnego, więc wierzył, że może się dziś zrelaksować. Właściwie miał czas nadrobić zaległości w czytaniu swoich ulubionych komiksów, spędził sporo czasu w swojej osobistej siłowni, poszedł na spokojny spacer po części swojego Królestwa i wrócił na lunch.

Jak dotąd ten dzień szedł fantastycznie i Alfred mógł mieć tylko nadzieję, że to popołudnie będzie takie samo.

Prawie tak się stało, aż Yao musiał odciągnąć go od lekkiej pracy, by poradzić sobie z małym kryzysem. Kiedy słyszy się słowo kryzys, można by pomyśleć, że miało miejsce coś zagrażającego życiu, ale ten rzekomy kryzys był czymś, czego Alfred nigdy nie nazwałby kryzysem.

Najwyraźniej kwiatowe aranżacje do kolacji rozdzieliły zarządców, połowa z nich chciała tradycyjnego bukietu piwonii, podczas gdy druga połowa chciała lilii.

„Kwiaty piwonii są obecnie zbyt powszechne, lilie przynajmniej sprawią, że stół będzie wyglądał reprezentacyjnie!"

„Jedyne lilie, które możemy importować, to białe i jak możesz położyć białe lilie na stole z białym obrusem?"

„W takim razie możemy zmienić obrus na czerwony!"

„Nie możesz użyć czerwonego obrusa na tym szczególnym przyjęciu! Czerwony byłby obrazą dla naszych gości! "

„To użyj fałszywych lilii, które mamy w sklepie."

„I ryzykujesz obrażenie Króla Trefl?"

„Cóż, nie możemy używać piwonii,sprawią, że Król Kier będzie kichać przez całą noc!"

„Nie używamy lilii!"

„Nie używamy piwonii!"

Alfred nie mógł uwierzyć, że miał do czynienia z kłótnią o to, jakie kwiaty powinny być wystawiane na stole. Były tylko dekoracyjnymi roślinami, aby stół wyglądał ładnie, kogo to obchodziło, jakiego rodzaju były? Spojrzał na Yao, który spojrzał na niego ze współczuciem.

„Myślałem, że planista już sobie z tym poradził" - syknął Alfred, zgrzytając zębami, aż piszczały.

„Zrobił to, ale okazuje się, że storczyki, na które się zdecydowaliśmy, nie kwitły w tym roku zbyt dobrze, więc wyszedł z planem B" - westchnął Yao - „i niestety ci ludzie nie zgadzają się z planem B." Yao potarł głowę ponieważ cała ta sprawa sprawiała mu ból głowy. „Próbowałem sobie z tym poradzić, ale chcą twojego wkładu, po prostu wybierz kwiat i powiedz im, żeby poszli z tym.

Alfred przewrócił oczami i postanowił po prostu zrobić to, co powiedział Yao, i skończyć z tym. Podszedł do kłótliwych zarządców i odchrząknął. „Doceniam wasze obawy, ale musimy wybrać kwiat i skupić się na innych ważnych sprawach. Więc ... "Alfred postanowił losowo wybrać jeden z kwiatów,„ pójdziemy z piwoniami ". 

Miał nadzieję, że to już koniec, ale inni zarządcy wskazali na ważny fakt. „Król kier jest wrażliwy na pyłki, wasza królewska mość, a piwonie produkują dużo pyłku".

Alfred westchnął. „Ok, więc lilie".

„Możemy posadzić tylko białe, są one zbyt proste do stołu, który przygotowaliśmy, a zmiana układu stołu nie jest opcją."

Poważnie? Alfred potarł palce o czoło.„Ok, a co powiesz na tulipany?"

„Są zbyt powszechne i nie pasują do tematu".

„Słoneczniki? Słyszałem, że Król Clubów je lubi - zasugerował Alfred, próbując się uśmiechnąć.

„Są zdecydowanie za duże i wyglądałyby śmiesznie na stole".

„Goździki?"

„Zbyt dziecinne".

„Zatem podarunki" - warknął Alfred.

„... czy to był żart, wasza wysokość?"

Alfred powstrzymywał się krzyku, a zarządcy znów zaczęli się sprzeczać. Przez cały swój czas jako król Alfred nie mógł uwierzyć, że nie może rozstrzygnąć debaty na temat tego, jakie kwiaty powinny być prezentowane na stole.

„Och, na miłość..." Alfred się odwrócił. „Hej, Yao, pomóż mi ... Z tym?"

Yao nie stał już za nim. W rzeczywistości nie było go już w jadalni, był w małym pokoju ... bardzo znajomym małym pokoju. Odwrócił się ponownie, by stwierdzić, że zarządcy zniknęli wraz z resztą jadalni.

„Och nie ... nie znowu" - wyjąkał Alfred, gdy się odwrócił.

Znów był w tym dziwnym miejscu, w sypialni. Ten sam stół z wazonem na kwiaty, to samo biurko z książkami, ten sam obraz z dekorującymi go kwiatami i to samo głupie łóżko. W jaki sposób? Jak on wrócił? Myślał, że musi zasnąć, żeby tu przyjść, ale wszystko, co zrobił, to dosłownie się przekręcił i BAM,znowu tu jest.

Zanim zdążył pomyśleć o przyczynie, dla której znalazł się tutaj ponownie, ktoś nagle wyszedł zza drzwi i po zauważeniu Alfreda krzyknął i odskoczył.

„Masz okropny nawyk pojawiania się, gdy nie jesteś potrzebny!"

Alfred też nie był specjalnie zachwycony, gdy znów zobaczył Artura, jego grymas prawdopodobnie przestraszyłby Yao i posłał go do matki. „To nie moja wina" prychnął Alfred, składając ręce. „Nie jestem tu z wyboru."

Arthur wyprostował się i dalej patrzył wilkiem na Alfreda. „Jesteś też absurdalnie niegrzeczny", prychnął, „Chciałem przeczytać ci klasyczną wersję Śpiącej królewny, a ty po prostu wstałeś i zniknąłeś!"

„Nie mogę dokładnie tego kontrolować, w tak naprawdę nie jestem pewien, czy to nawet możliwe" - argumentował Alfred, wciąż zestresowany całą debatą o kwiatach - „Nawet nie wiem, dlaczego tu jestem, dosłownie byłem w środku głupiej kłótni, a teraz tu wróciłem wbrew mojej woli! "

„Och, huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuyuyuyuyuyuyuyuyhaye" przedrzeźniał go Arthur, gdy odszedł od niechcianego gościa.

Słysząc sposób, w jaki Arthur do niego przemawiał, poziom stresu Alfreda wzrósł. „Nby jak masz rozumieć, z czym mam do czynienia na co dzień?. Jesteś tu zupełnie sam, to nie tak, że masz do czynienia z grupą ludzi, którzy chcą twojej aprobaty w stosunku do trywialnych rzeczy! "

Wydaje się, że Arthur trochę się napiął, ale znów się rozluźnił i odszedł. „Nie mam czasu, by poradzić sobie z bzdurnym bachorem" - wypluł. „Mam dziś dość przyzwoitą pogodę, więc jeśli mi wybaczysz." Potem wpadł do pokoju i przeszedł przez podwójne drzwi zatrzaskując je za sobą.

Znalazłszy się sam, Alfred nadąsał się i skrzyżował ramiona. Nie był bachorem i nie jęczał. Artur po prostu nie wiedział, jak wygląda jego życie w Królestwie. Musiał podpisywać góry papierkowej roboty, słuchając nudnych starych ludzi rozmawiających o nudnych rzeczach i próbować powstrzymać kłótnie ze swoim personelem o głupie kwiaty! Chciał uderzyć w coś mocno, ale wiedział, że nie może, a nawet gdyby mógł, byłoby niegrzecznie zniszczyć coś, co nie było jego.

Alfred rozejrzał się, zdając sobie sprawę, że nie podoba mu się samotny pobyt w tym pokoju. Arthur wciąż wkurzył go swoją pozornie świętą postawą, ale z drugiej strony, gdyby Alfred był na jego miejscu,też nie chciałby, żeby nieznajomy pojawiał się w jego domu z powietrza. Nadal nie musiał tak dużo z nim rozmawiać, kim do diabła myślał, że jest?

Nienawidząc przebywania w tym pokoju sam, Alfred postanowił pójść za Arturem i miał nadzieję, że przynajmniej dotrzyma mu towarzystwa, dopóki nie wróci do pałacu. Był gotów znosić okrutne słowa, jeśli oznaczałoby to, że nie musiał być sam. Wszedł do salonu i podszedł do drzwi, przez które Arthur przeszedł i próbował chwycić klamkę, ale ku jego frustracji jego ręka po prostu przeszła przez nią.

„Hmmm... co jest?" Alfred nie wierzył, że zmienił się w ducha, ale może mógłby przejść przez drzwi jak duch? Nie mógł dotknąć niczego fizycznego w tym miejscu, może to obejmowało drzwi? Nie zastanawiając się ani chwili, Alfred wystąpił naprzód i ku swojemu zaskoczeniu przeszedł przez drzwi. „Fajnie" - powiedział.

Znalazł się w kamiennym przejściu z spiralnymi schodami. Zszedł po nich, mając nadzieję, że Arthur nie poszedł za daleko, a kiedy dotarł do dna, znalazł kolejne drzwi. Widząc, że Arthur musiał przez nie przejść, Alfred przeszedł przez nie, tak jak to zrobił z poprzednimi drzwiami i gdy tylko to zrobił, powitał go oślepiający blask.

„Cholera", przeklął, zaciskając oczy i podnosząc ręce.

Do kogo, do diabła, wszedł, do pokoju pełnego lamp czy coś takiego? Już bolała go ta głupia kłótnia z przeszłości, nie potrzebował tego aby było jeszcze gorzej. Powoli otworzył oczy, pozwalając im dostosować się do światła. Gdy był już pewien, że może podnieść wzrok, nie ślepnąc, opuścił ręce i spojrzał w górę.

"Co...?"

Alfred nie był pewien, czy mógłby wyrazić słowami to, co zobaczył. Był w czymś, co wyglądało na ogród, z wszelkiego rodzaju kwiatami i roślinami rosnącymi w idealnie ułożonych pozycjach i trawą tak zieloną, jak to tylko możliwe. Kwitły różnego rodzaju kolorowe kwiaty, a niektóre rośliny miały liście w bardzo dziwnych, ale intrygujących kształtach. Niektórych z nich nigdy wcześniej nie widział, inne widział, ale rozkwitły w sposób, który uważał za niemożliwy.

Tu i tam wbijało się w ziemię kilka kijów lub drążków, aby wspomóc wzrost roślin, a inne rośliny miały wokół nich siatkę chroniącą przed szkodnikami. Były też małe patyki z przymocowanymi do nich kawałkami papieru, ze słowami opisującymi nazwy roślin i jak się nimi opiekować. Kilka małych ptaków śpiewało i łopotało, gdy krążyły wokół pobliskiej łaźni dla ptaków, zmieniając się kolejno, aby umyć swoje małe ciała w chłodnej wodzie. Wyglądało to trochę jak raj ... prawie jak raj.

Teraz nie sam ogród zaskoczył Alfreda, tylko to co otaczało ogród.

Cały ogród otaczał bardzo wysoki kamienny mur, niezbyt wysoki, ale gdyby Alfred próbował go przeskoczyć, groziłby mu upadek i złamanie szyi. Obejmował cały ogród, a gdyby nie błękitne niebo nad nim, Alfred przypuszczałby, że jest w bardzo dobrze oświetlonym pokoju. To było ostatnie miejsce, w którym ktokolwiek spodziewałby się mieć ogród, albo większą otwartą przestrzeń, albo ... cóż, cokolwiek poza nią.

Na ścianie były okna, ale były one zbyt wysoko, by Alfred mógł przez nie zajrzeć, a tu i tam były inne drzwi, ale wszystkie wyglądały na zamknięte. Alfred spojrzał za siebie, by zobaczyć okna do pokoju Artura, a potem z powrotem na drzwi, przez które przeszedł. Co za dziwne miejsce do życia.

Zastanawiał się, gdzie powinien zacząć szukać, gdy przykuł jego uwagę jakiś słaby dźwięk. Ominął niektóre z dużych krzewów, uważając na to, gdzie szedł, mimo że wciąż nic nie mógł dotknąć i próbował doprecyzować skąd pochodzi dźwięk. Im bardziej się zbliżał, tym bardziej stawał się wyraźniejszy i wkrótce zdał sobie sprawę, co to było.

"Śpiewanie?"

Rozejrzał się po dużym krzaku róży i zauważył Artura na kolanach, wyciągającego chwasty z ziemi cicho śpiewając sobie. Alfred podkradł się bliżej i był raczej zaskoczony, jak łagodny był głos Artura gdy śpiewał. Nie był pewien, czy to kołysanka, czy hymn, ale sposób, w jaki śpiewał, mógł z łatwością uśpić każdego. Nawet niektóre ptaki siedziały w pobliżu, aby mogły nasłuchiwać, żaden z nich nie wypowiedział ani jednego tweeta. (XD. Oczywiście chodziło o ćwierkanie-przyp.tłum.)

Alfred stwierdził, że prawie to go oczarowało. Wydawało się, że rozluźnia napięte mięśnie i ból głowy, który powoli zaczął zanikać. Może to była magiczna piosenka czy coś takiego, a może sama piosenka była zaklęciem. Cokolwiek to było, Alfred stwierdził, że mógł tam pozostać na zawsze, jeśli oznaczałoby to, że mógł tego słuchać.

Niestety Arthur przestał śpiewać, gdy zauważył obecność Alfreda, i rzucił mu gniewne spojrzenie. „Dlaczego wciąż tu jesteś?" Ptaki wokół niego nagle wystartowały, niektóre nawet przelatywały przez ciało Alfreda.

Alfred potarł palec o skroń, gdy próbował znaleźć właściwe słowa. „To była ładna piosenka" - wyznał.

Arthur otworzył usta, by powiedzieć Alfredowi coś okrutnego, ale wydaje się, że zdał sobie sprawę, że był komplementowany. „Dziękuję", mruknął i wrócił do swojej pracy.

„Więc wiesz różne rzeczy o magii i duchach, jesteś ogrodnikiem i utalentowanym piosenkarzem." Alfred uśmiechnął się, gdy zauważył, że uszy Artura płonęły czerwienią. „Czy jest coś jeszcze, w czym jesteś dobry?"

Wciąż rumieniąc się jak uczennica, Arthur nieśmiało zerknął przez ramię. „Myśle, że jestem dobry w hafcie i pisaniu" - przyznał.

„No no, czyż nie jesteś zbyt utalentowany?"- zachichotał Alfred, teraz zauważając, że ilekroć wychwalał Artura, cały się zawstydzał. Ciekawe na razie.

„Jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko, muszę pielęgnować mój ogród" - wyjąkał Arthur, najwyraźniej próbując znaleźć chwasty w miejscu, z którego już je wyrwał.

Alfred wsunął ręce do kieszeni kurtki. „Nawiasem mówiąc, jest to ładny ogród, choć muszę przyznać, że lokalizacja nie jest zbyt dobra.

Artur westchnął, słysząc to. „Cóż, co możesz zrobić?" Przekradł się na kolejny kawałek ziemi i kontynuował ciągnięcie chwastów. „To miejsce było po prostu dużą trawiastą powierzchnią, kiedy tu przybyłem, więc postanowiłem go ożywić."

„Zaczekaj, więc ty to wszystko zrobiłeś? Sam? "To było naprawdę imponujące jak na standardy Alfreda.

„Miałem dużo czasu, aby w to zrobić", odpowiedział Artur. „Studiowałem opiekę nad każdą rośliną, upewniłem się, że dostają odpowiednią ilość wody i wystarczającą ilość nawozu, a nawet używam lusterek do odbijania światła słonecznego, aby dotarły do tych zwykle uwięzionych w cieniu. "

„Wow", powiedział z gwizdkiem Alfred, „naprawdę jesteś oddany temu miejscu".

„Oczywiście, że tak" prychnął Arthur, zaczynając brzmieć pełnym siebie, „moim obowiązkiem jest upewnić się, że ten ogród rośnie i kwitnie, dać mu całą miłość i uwagę, na jaką zasługuje".

Arthur zaczął bez przerwy gadać o właściwym utrzymaniu takiego ogrodu, a Alfred szybko zaczął tracić zainteresowanie. Zaczął rozglądać się po innych roślinach, starając się usłyszeć głos Artura, i zastanawiał się, ile czasu zajęło mu stworzenie tego miejsca takim, jakim jest.

Potem zauważył jakiś ruch i zauważył małego ptaka trzepoczącego jak szalony, który próbował uciec z zielonej siatki złapanej wokół jego stopy. Instynktownie Alfred podszedł, by go uwolnić, ale zapomniał o braku fizycznej obecności w tym miejscu, ponieważ jego ręka nie była w stanie złapać uwięzionego ptaka.

„Hej, Arthur!", zawołał, „ten mały facet utknął!".

Arthur przerwał to, co robił, i podszedł do miejsca, w którym przykucnął Alfred. „O nie, znowu" westchnął, kładąc ręce na biodrach. „Ten zawsze próbuje zdobyć nasiona, które tu zasadziłem, ale zawsze kończy się złapaniem w sieć".

Przykucnął i Alfred patrzył, jak Arthur wyciąga rękę do ptaka, próbując kilka razy, gdy małe stworzenie było zrozumiałe, przerażone, że wyciąga do niego dużą rękę. W końcu go złapał i delikatnie przytrzymał, gdy ostrożnie zdjął siatkę z jej drobnych stóp.

Gdy był wolny, Arthur sprawdził go, aby upewnić się, że nie ma żadnych innych obrażeń. „Ty głupia rzecz" - zachichotał Arthur. „Ostrzegałem cię przed siatką, a jednak i tak przychodzisz".

Alfred oczekiwał, że Arthur natychmiast uwolni ptaka, ale z jakiegoś dziwnego powodu trzymał go, delikatnie gładząc go ostrożnie palcem po głowie. Minęły dwie minuty, a Arthur jeszcze nie odpuścił, tylko patrzył na to ze smutnym uśmiechem. To było jak patrzenie na dziecko, które nie chciało rezygnować ze swojej ulubionej zabawki. Ptak wydawał się desperacko uciekać, ale nie ze strachu, tylko czekał na szansę na ucieczkę.

„Myślę, że chce iść", powiedział w końcu Alfred.

Jego głos zdaje się przywrócił Artura do rzeczywistości. Westchnął, otwierając dłoń. Ptak podskoczył na kciuk, zanim odleciał. Patrzyli, jak ptak wylądował na krzaku z innymi ptakami, śpiewając, jakby świat miał się dobrze.

Chociaż zrobił dobry uczynek, pomagając biednemu ptaszkowi, Arthur nie wydawał się zbyt szczęśliwy z tego powodu, a Alfred szybko to zrozumiał.

„Czy nie cieszysz się, że mu pomogłeś?" Zapytał Alfred „patrz, wrócił do swoich kumpli".

Artur westchnął, jakby wydawał się być w konflikcie. „Kilka tygodni temu wiał silny wiatr i ten ptak poleciał prosto głową w okno" - powiedział z ciężkim sercem. „Przyniosłem go do środka i opatrzyłem rany... ale kiedy nadszedł czas, aby go uwolnić ... "Arthur spojrzał na swoje dłonie. „Nie mogłem. Pomyślałem, że mogę go zatrzymać by dotrzymał mi towarzystwa. Jednak któregoś dnia zostawiłem otwarte okno i kiedy się odwróciłem, odleciał."

Po skończeniu swojej smutnej opowieści Arthur trochę się osunął i wpatrzył w ziemię. Wysłuchanie smutnej opowieści pomogło Alfredowi lepiej zrozumieć Artura. „Byłeś samotny?"

„Często robi się tu trochę cicho" - przyznał Arthur, nie podnosząc wzroku. „Chociaż najlepiej by było, żeby zostało tak jak teraz, zostawanie go w zamknięciu nie przyniosłoby nic dobrego. Po prostu żałowałem, że nie został dłużej. "

Alfred wydawał się zmieszany, ponieważ istniał łatwy sposób na rozwiązanie tego problemu. „Na pewno możesz wyjść i poznać ludzi? Lub zaprosić kogoś? Jestem pewien, że chcieliby zobaczyć Twój ogród.

To sprawiło, że Arthur uśmiechnął się lekko. „To fajny pomysł" - powiedział, nie brzmiąc na tak zainteresowanego. Potem wstał i wytarł brud ze spodni. „W każdym razie mam kilka piwonii do podglądnięcia".

Alfred skulił się na nazwę tego kwiatu. „Piwonie" - powtórzył z niesmakiem.

"Co? Nie lubisz ich? - zapytał Arthur.

„N-nie" - odpowiedział Alfred, podskakując. „Po prostu mam do czynienia z grupą idiotów, którzy nie mogą się zdecydować między piwoniami lub liliami!"

Artur wyglądał teraz na zmieszanego. „O czym, do diabła, gadasz?"

Alfred wziął głęboki oddech i zebrał myśli. Chociaż w tej chwili nie miał do czynienia z kłótliwymi zarządcami i ich kompozycjami kwiatowymi, wciąż go to denerwowało, ale ostatecznie miał zamiar z tym skończyć. Nie miało znaczenia, jaki kwiat wybierze, zawsze znajdą powód, dla którego to nie zadziała. To nie było tak, że był ekspertem od kwiatów ...

Podniósł wzrok na Alfreda, a jego niebieskie oczy błyszczały nadzieją. „Hej, znasz swoje kwiaty, prawda?"

„Ustaliliśmy, że tak?" Odpowiedział Artur, zaskoczony nagłym przypływem entuzjazmu Alfreda.

Zbliżając się do Artura, Alfred szybko wyjaśnił sytuację. „Ok, zbliża się przyjęcie, a personel ma załamanie nerwowe w związku z tym, jakie kwiaty położyć na stole. Chcą lilie lub piwonie, mieliśmy orchidee, ale nie kwitły zbyt dobrze, zresztą nie przeszkadza mi to, ale mam jednego gościa, który jest wrażliwy na pyłki, więc zaproponowali fałszywe, ale mam innego gościa który uwielbia kwiaty, ponieważ nie rosną tam, skąd pochodzi, a my nie chcemy go obrażać, więc nie ma mowy na tą opcję i...

Arthur podniósł rękę, sygnalizując Alfredowi, by przestał

. „Ok, ok ... więc masz spór co do aranżacji kwiatowych, a ze względu na pewne komplikacje musisz mieć określony rodzaj kwiatu, aby nikogo nie denerwować. Dobrze mówię?"

Alfred pokiwał głową. Artur położył dłoń na brodzie i zaczął myśleć. „Sądzę, że jedynym właściwym wyborem byłyby róże" - zasugerował.

„Róże?"

„Tak, róże" - powtórzył Arthur. Następnie dał znak Alfredowi, by poszedł za nim i para przeszła przez ogród, aż dotarli do dużego krzewu róży, który zawierał piękny wybór róż. Arthur ostrożnie odciął jeden kwiat szczypcami, które niosił i machnął nim przed Alfredem. „Nie mają dużo pyłków, są absolutnie oszałamiające, mają szeroki wybór kolorów i gwarantuję, że wyróżnią twoją małą kolację".

Na pewno były pięknie, a Alfred z pewnością mógł sobie wyobrazić, jak dekorują stół i zachwycają gości. Niezbyt przytłaczające, a jednocześnie przykuwałyby uwagę wszystkich. Próbował po nie sięgnąć, ale po raz kolejny zapomniał, że nie może.

„Jesteś okropnie głupim duchem, prawda?" Zaśmiał się Arthur, przybliżając różę do jego twarzy.

„Nie jestem duchem" - wydymał Alfred policzki, składając ręce, gdy zarumienił się ze wstydu.

Kiedy Arthur włożył różę do kieszeni kamizelki, Alfred zauważył w rogu ogrodu,co wyglądało na to, że Arthur uprawia coś interesującego. Cały odcinek ziemi został oddzielony od reszty, a kamienie zostały starannie ułożone wokół odcinka wilgotnej ziemi. Wyskakiwał mały kiełek, ale trudno było zrozumieć, co to miało być. Cokolwiek to było Arthur, najwyraźniej wkładał w to wiele wysiłku.

„Co to jest?" Zapytał Alfred.

Artur spojrzał na miejsce, które wskazywał. „Ach, to... to ściśle tajne. Zaufaj mi, nie chcesz tego na stole. "

„Poważnie?" Jęknął Alfred, niezadowolony z udzielonej odpowiedzi.

„To mój szczególny projekt" - chwalił Arthur - „Właściwie to uprawiam pięć z nich. Jeden w każdym rogu i jeden w środku. "

„Co to jest? No dalej, powiedz mi - błagał Alfred, a jego ciekawość zwyciężyła.

Artur westchnął. „Cóż, to nie tak, że będziesz zainteresowany. Rosną...

„Nie pytają mnie, nie dbają też o moje sugestie!"

„Co?" Nawet nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy, Alfred zobaczył, że patrzy na Yao, a Walet wyglądał na absolutnie zmęczonego tym wszystkim, aż zaczynały pokazywać się jego linie stresu.

„Jesteś Królem, po prostu wybierz jedno i powiedz im, żeby sobie z tym poradzili", warknął Yao, krzyżując gniewnie ramiona.

Alfred odwrócił się i zobaczył zarządców kłócących się nad kwiatami, tak jak to zrobili, zanim znalazł się u Arthura. Nie było go już w ogrodzie, ale wrócił do jadalni dokładnie w tym samym momencie, w którym rzekomo wyszedł.

O co chodzi? Wydawało się, że minęła godzina lub więcej, ale to tak, jakby się nie poruszył. Yao najwyraźniej niczego nie zauważył, a zarządcy wciąż zbytnio się kłócili, by choćby zwrócić na niego uwagę. Miał teraz w głowie tyle pytań, że nie wiedział od czego zacząć.

„Alfred!" Słysząc ostry ton Yao, ogłaszający jego imię,aż podskoczył. „Wybierz jedno, abyśmy wszyscy mogli się zrelaksować!"

Chociaż chciał dowiedzieć się, dlaczego znikał gdzie indziej, a nikt tego nie zauważył, Alfred chciał, aby ta bezcelowa sprzeczka zakończyła się. Odwrócił się do zarządców i głośno odchrząknął.

„Ok, słuchajcie," warknął, nadając głosowi pewien autorytet, „nie idziemy ani z piwoniami ani z liliami!"

To spowodowało, że zarządcy wstrzymali oddech. „A-ale wasza królewska mość, potrzebujemy..."

„Nie skończyłem", warknął Alfred, a sposób, w jaki mówił, sprawił, że Yao zwrócił na niego uwagę. Pamiętając wyraźnie, co Arthur mu zasugerował, Alfred podjął decyzję. „Idziemy z różami" - stwierdził - „prawie nie mają pyłków, są w wielu różnych kolorach i będą skromne, a jednocześnie będą się wyróżniać. Idziemy z tym i koniec kropka. "

Początkowo jego rozkaz spotkał się z ciszą, ale potem zarządcy zaczęli rozmawiać między sobą.

„To może faktycznie zadziałać".

„To nie jest zły pomysł".

„Król trefl może je polubić".

„Możemy uzyskać czerwone białe i niebieskie".

Nie mają przytłaczającego zapachu, więc Król Kier będzie bezpieczny. "

„Myślę nawet, że Król Diamentów kocha róże."

„Dlaczego wcześniej o tym nie pomyśleliśmy?"

Następnie skłonili się przed Alfredem, dziękując mu za swój pomysł i wystartowali, aby się przygotować. Alfred tylko westchnął z ulgą, że w końcu to wszystko się skończyło i nawet Yao wydawał się być pod wrażeniem.

„Dobrze sobie z tym poradziłeś - powiedział z rzadkim uśmiechem -„Nie sądziłem, że posiadasz rozległą wiedzę na temat kwiatów".

Mimo że w końcu było już po wszystkim, Alfred wciąż martwił się swoimi dziwnymi wizytami. Nie były snami i chociaż nie mógł niczego tam dotknąć, wszystko wydawało się prawdziwe. Co to było? Gdzie on był? Dlaczego spędził tam godziny i minęła tylko sekunda? I ... kim dokładnie był Arthur?

Spotkał go trzy razy i jedyne, co o nim wiedział, to jego imię i hobby. Kim on właściwie był? I gdzie on był? Czy on w ogóle był na tym świecie? To wszystko było mylące.

„Alfred, czy coś jest nie tak?" Yao był zaskoczony, że król nie cieszy się z tego, jak rozwiązał problem, bez względu na to, jak trywialny był.

Alfred spojrzał na Yao zmęczonym wzrokiem. „Czy możemy porozmawiać na osobności?"


	5. Rozdział 5

„Czy mógłbyś mi to jeszcze raz wyjaśnić?”

Yao upił łyk herbaty, próbując przetworzyć w głowie to, co powiedział mu jego Król. Brzmiało to jakby dziecko bawiło się wyobraźnią, ale z drugiej strony był to Alfred który przez połowę czasu zachowywał się jak przerośnięty dzieciak. Mimo to młody król wyglądał na zaniepokojonego i nie mógł tego zignorować.

„Tak jak powiedziałem” westchnął Alfred, gdy odchylił się na krześle. „Po prostu w losowych porach ląduję w dziwnym miejscu, w którym mieszka jakiś samotny mężczyzna i nikt tego nie zauważa”.

„I to się zdarzyło… ile razy?” Yao chciał poznać wszystkie fakty, aby mógł to wszystko zebrać w jedną całość i zrozumieć. „Powiedz mi, kiedy i gdzie zdarzyły się te twoje podróże”.

„Aktualnie wydarzyło się to ze trzy razy” - wyjaśnił Alfred - „pierwszy raz zdarzyło się to we śnie tuż po ceremonii Starszego Drzewa, drugi raz, kiedy robiłem całą tę papierkową robotę z planistą i powtórzyło się, kiedy kłóciliśmy się o te kwiaty. ”

Yao rzucił Alfredowi zdziwione spojrzenie. „Jesteś pewien, że to nie był sen?”

„Ten sam sen trzy razy z rzędu?” Alfred go wyśmiał , „i nie,nie może nim być, kiedy ostatni raz się to zdarzyło, czułem się zupełnie rozbudzony”.

„Może to stres?” Zasugerował Yao wzruszając ramionami.

„Nie wiem” prychnął Alfred, klepiąc dłonie w ramiona krzesła. „To nie może być złudzenie ani sen ... wydaje się zbyt realne”.

Yao raczej nie miał odpowiedzi dla swojego Króla. To wszystko nie miało dla niego sensu. Kiedy Alfred przyszedł do niego po radę na temat sytuacji związanej z kwiatami, nie zniknął mu z oczu, choć w ułamku sekundy zauważył zmianę jego postawy. W jednej chwili był zestresowany, a w następnej wyglądał na całkowicie zagubionego, zanim nagle wydał polecenia jak prawdziwy król. To było prawie tak, jakby uciekł, żeby się uspokoić, tyle że nigdzie nie poszedł.

Nie był pewien, czy Alfred to po prostu zmyślił, czy to wszystko było w jego głowie z powodu stresu, ale Yao stwierdził, że po prostu nie mógł zrozumieć tej dziwnej opowieści. Nikt nie zniknał w zupełnie innym świecie niezauważony przez nikogo.Także ten świat, który opisał, brzmiał dziwnie, no może niezbyt dziwnie, ale jednak. Mężczyzna, który mieszkał sam z ogrodem otoczonym dużym kamiennym murem? Może to był po prostu sposób Alfreda na wyjście z pracy i starał się być kreatywny.

„Słuchaj, może potrzebujesz dnia wolnego, aby wszystko ci się tam poukładało z powrotem”, zasugerował Yao. „Dlaczego nie odwiedzisz spa? Mogę zarezerwować dla ciebie wizytę?

Alfred wydmuchnął powietrze przez zamknięte usta. Brzmiało to tak, jakby Yao mu nie wierzył i nie mógł go za to winić, kto uwierzyłby w taką historię? Nadal nie mógł uwierzyć, że to wszystko było iluzją, ale co to było? Jego umysł testuje na nim nowe sztuczki? Miał nadzieję, że Yao zasugeruje, co to takiego, ale nawet on nie wiedział i założył, że to po prostu coś zrodzonego ze stresu.

„Wiem, że trudno w to uwierzyć Yao, ale to miejsce… ta osoba… wydawały się po prostu prawdziwe” - westchnął Alfred.

„Och, naprawdę?” Yao znów napił się herbaty. „Najwyraźniej niczego tam nie możesz dotknąć?”

„Cóż… tak” - przyznał Alfred.

Yao uniósł brew. „A jednak wydaje się to prawdziwe?”

„Tak” - nalegał Alfred, siadając i kładąc zaciśnięte dłonie na biurku. „To tam wpadłem na pomysł z różami.”

„Wszyscy wiedzą o różach, nawet ty, po prostu o tym nie pomyśleli, dopóki o nich nie wspomniałeś” - odparł Yao, patrząc na Alfreda z nieprzekonanym wyrazem twarzy „oczekujesz, że uwierzę, że w ułamku sekundy przeszedłeś do innego świata gdzie ktoś zasugerował ci ten pomysł? Patrzyłem na ciebie Alfred, a ty nigdzie nie odszedłeś.

Alfred pochylił się i westchnął. Sposób, w jaki Yao to sformułował, sprawiał, że brzmiało to tak, jakby wymyślił jakąś niewiarygodną historię.

„Słuchaj, jesteś zestresowany i nie masz wystarczająco dużo czasu dla siebie”, westchnął Yao, „Naciskam cię, abyś wszystko robił na bieżąco, a mamy kilka ważnych wydarzeń, więc nic dziwnego jesteś taki. Yao skończył herbatę i wyciągnął notes. „Zarezerwuje ci termin w spa, może sesja akupunktury pomoże ci się zrelaksować”.

To sprawiło, że Alfred wzdrygnął się i oparł jak najgłębiej o krzesło. "Nie! Nie! Nic z igłami! - błagał, sam pomysł go przeraził. „Nienawidzę igieł, wiesz o tym do cholery, nienawidzę ich!”

„No dobrze” - prychnął Yao, gdy pisał, „może głęboki masaż mięśni, peeling solą morską i kąpiel medyczna. Tak długo, jak wyjdziesz z tego z odświeżonym umysłem i ciałem, będę szczęśliwy. Wciąż mamy wiele do zrobienia i potrzebuję cię w jak najlepszym stanie. ”

Alfred chciał przekonać Yao, że tego nie wymyślił, ale nawet on wiedział, że to niemożliwe, a ponadto mógł wykorzystać swój dzień w spa, ponieważ minęło już trochę czasu od jego ostatniej wizyty. Może to rzeczywiście pomoże mu zebrać myśli. Wciąż nawet nie był pewien, co się z nim dzieje, nie wiedział, czy to wszystko istnieje tylko w jego głowie, czy ktoś rzucił na niego magiczne zaklęcie, ale nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że ten Artur, którego spotkał w tamtym świecie, był dla niego prawdziwy.

——————————

Królestwo Pik ma wiele uzdrowisk, ale ten, który był używany wyłącznie przez dwór królewski, był podobno jednym z najlepszych. Znany jako Błękitny Motyl (co Alfred uważał za naprawdę głupią nazwę, nie nazwałby tego nawet nocnym klubem) przez wieki obsługiwał członków Dworu Pik. Miał zabiegi, dzięki którym nawet najbardziej zestresowana osoba czuła, że wszystko na świecie jest idealne, a umówienie się na spotkanie było prawie niemożliwe.

Był otwarty dla publiczności tak długo, jak możnaby było sobie na to pozwolić, ale jeśli król miałby przyjechać, to zamykali swoje drzwi, dopóki król nie odejdzie. Dzieje się tak ze względów bezpieczeństwa, ale także dlatego, że właściciele spa byli niesamowicie snobistyczni i dbali tylko o to, by ich klient wysokiej klasy był szczęśliwy, zwłaszcza członkowie rodziny królewskiej. Alfredowi to nie przeszkadzało, ale zawsze uważał, że to dziwne, że jest tam jedyną osobą.

Niemniej jednak zapewniali niesamowitą obsługę, która rzeczywiście pomagała mu się zrelaksować. Personel spa czekał na niego z otwartymi ramionami, nie chcąc nic więcej, jak tylko wypuścić króla z uśmiechem i bezstresowym umysłem. Moczył się w dużej wannie wypełnionej gorącą wodą i perfumami, miał na plecach gorące kamienie, aby złagodzić napięcie, jego ciało szorowano wysokiej jakości solami, aż jego skóra była absurdalnie gładka, masowana przez kilka uroczych kobiet, a nawet miał lodowatą sode podaną mu w fantazyjnej szklance.

W takie dni naprawdę czuł się jak król. Wydawało się, że cały stres, który wcześniej miał, zniknął i stwierdził, że nie był tak zaniepokojony przyjęciem. Prawdopodobnie mógłby spojrzeć na króla Iwana z wielkim uśmiechem i nie czując się przestraszonym.

Podczas gdy czekał na następny zabieg, był oprowadzany po niektórych historycznych częściach uzdrowiska. Miał on ciekawą historię, ale tak naprawdę go to nie interesowało. Z drugiej strony nie miał nic lepszego do roboty, czekając na swoje kolejne leczenie, więc postanowił trochę powyśmiewać ekstatycznego właściciela zakładu. Ubrany w biały, bawełniany szlafrok i kapcie Alfred swobodnie podążał za właścicielem po jednym z wyższych pięter, starając się zachować zainteresowanie.

„Naszym pierwszym klientem był król pik”, cieszył się właściciel. „Nie tylko obsłużyliśmy członków talii Pik, ale mieliśmy też członków talii Diamentu i Serca. Jeszcze nie gościliśmy talii z Klubu, ale nigdy nic nie wiadomo.

„Och”, odpowiedział Alfred.

„Mamy tu nawet zabiegi, których nie ma żadne inne spa na świecie, ludzie z całego świata rezerwują miejsca z wyprzedzeniem, aby uzyskać takie ekskluzywne leczenie”, chwalił się właściciel.

„Bez żartów” ziewnął Alfred.

„Również to miejsce było ulubieńcem ostatniej Królowej Pik” - kontynuował właściciel - „moja prababka powiedziała mi, że cały czas tu przychodziła. W rzeczywistości zawsze miała ten apartament zarezerwowany tylko dla niej. To jest naprawdę bardzo popularne miejsce i mamy rezerwacje na całe lata. Chodzi mi o to, kto nie chciałby korzystać z pokoju, który często odwiedzała ostatnia Królowa Pik? Czasami lubią udawać, że są Królową, kiedy są w tym pokoju.

Kiedy właściciel wskazał na czerwone drzwi ze złotymi akwafortami, Alfred wydał cichy dźwięk. „Opowiadasz wszystkim swoim gościom tę historię?”

Właściciel nagle zaczął przepraszać, gdy zauważył nagłą zmianę postawy króla. „Nie chciałem cię obrazić, wasza wysokość. Wiem, że długo nie byłeś królem, ale my, obywatele, jesteśmy przyzwyczajeni do faktu, że nie mamy królowej. Nazwaliśmy ten apartament od Ostatniej Królowej na cześć zaginionego członka Dworu Pik.

Imię nad drzwiami „Maria Somerset” było napisane na pięknie zdobionej tabliczce. Było to znane imię w Królestwie, ponieważ należało do ostatniej Królowej Pik. Trochę smutno też było usłyszeć od jednego z jego poddanych, że byli przyzwyczajeni do faktu, że nie mieli Królowej.

„W każdym razie, wasza wysokość, do salonu piękności zainspirowanego Królestwem Kier dodano nowy sprzęt, jeśli tylko pójdziecie za mną.”

Gdy właściciel odszedł, aby kontynuować wycieczkę, Alfred trochę się zaciekawił i postanowił zajrzeć do ekskluzywnego apartamentu. Otworzył drzwi, zajrzał do środka i znalazł pokój wypełniony eleganckimi meblami i najcudowniejszym dywanem, jaki kiedykolwiek widział. Wszedł do środka, a zapach lawendy i wiciokrzewu wypełnił jego nozdrza. To nie było to, czego oczekiwał, ani w jego guście, ale nie mógł narzekać,że przyciągało to tłumy.

„Wasza Królewska Mość?” Zawołał właściciel.

„Och, jestem tut…” Alfred odwrócił się, krzycząc do właściciela, ale zobaczył, że wpatruje się w kominek. "ZNOWU!?"

Wrócił do pokoju, tym razem części wypoczynkowej.

„Cholera” westchnął.

Dlaczego tu wrócił? Nie był zestresowany i pomimo rozluźnienia był rozbudzony, więc dlaczego? Wytarł ręce o twarz ze zmęczonym jękiem. Było tak wiele pytań, które chciał zadać, ale nie wiedział, komu je zadać i nie był nawet pewien, czy dostanie odpowiedź. Jak dotąd jedyną osobą, której o tym powiedział, był Yao i nawet on myślał, że to tylko historia zrodzona z iluzji inspirowanych stresem.

No cóż, był tutaj teraz, więc równie dobrze może zrobić to co zwykle.

Rozejrzał się, zastanawiając się gdzie może być Arthur, czy byłby szczęśliwy, widząc go ponownie, czy zirytowany ... sądząc po tym, co Alfred wiedział o nim do tej pory, to prawdopodobnie jedno i drugie. Chodził po pokoju, ale go nie widział. Nie było go w sypialni, a łazienka była pusta. Wyglądając przez okno w salonie, miał lepszy widok na ogród Artura i pod tym kątem wyglądał jeszcze bardziej imponująco.

Wszystkie rośliny i kwiaty zostały ułożone w starannie zaplanowane pasy i koła, tworząc duży piękny wzór złożony z różnych kolorów. To imponujące, że przy ograniczonej przestrzeni Arthur był w stanie wypełnić ogród tak szeroką gamą kwiatów. Alfred zauważył również, że we wszystkich czterech rogach i pośrodku ogrodu znajdowały się te specjalne działki, które Arthur przygotował dla swoich ściśle tajnych roślin. W rzeczywistości zauważył, jak Artur kuca nad jednym z nich, pisząc książkę.

Alfred przeszedł przez drzwi, po spiralnych schodach do ogrodu po czym podszedł do miejsca, w którym Arthur zdawał się mówić do siebie, prowadząc notatki.

„... więc urosłeś o kolejne trzy centymetry Galahadzie? To niezwykle szybko ... Z drugiej strony poświęcam ci dużo uwagi ... Zastanawiam się, czy to jest głównym powodem? A może to mój ... hmmmm ... ale dzisiaj ładnie wyglądasz. Twoje liście prawie wyrastają i wydają się fioletowe, tak jak napisano w książce…

„Kim jest Galahad?”, Zapytał nagle Alfred.

Arthur wzdrygnął się i stracił kontrolę nad piórem,bazgrząc po kartce. Alfred spodziewał się, że zostanie wykrzyczony, ale Arthur tylko westchnął i spojrzał na niego przez ramię.

„Czy mógłbyś przynajmniej ogłosić swoje przybycie w sposób, który nie powoduje, że moje serce podskakuje mi do gardła?” Zażądał, wyrywając zniszczoną stronę i niszcząc ją.

Szczerze mówiąc Alfred chciał go trochę przestraszyć, a on tylko uśmiechnął się do Artura. „Więc kim jest Galahad?”

Artur zarumienił się i odwrócił wzrok. „N-nikt”, odpowiedział.

„Z kim rozmawiałeś?” Zapytał Alfred, teraz zaciekawiony.

„Z nikim - warknął Arthur - teraz zostaw mnie w spokoju, ty idioto!”

Alfred był teraz bardzo zaintrygowany i spojrzał na roślinę, przy której Arthur kucał. W końcu dodał dwa do dwóch. „Nazywasz swoje rośliny?”

Twarz Artura zrobiła się jasnoczerwona i wstał, tupiąc stopą o ziemię. „A-więc co, jeśli to robię?” Wyrzucił z siebie: „To są moje rośliny, więc moim obowiązkiem jest nazwać je!”

„Ale czy oni już nie mają imion?” - zauważył Alfred - „w zasadzie nadajesz im dwa imiona”.

Twarz Artura płonęła czerwienią, albo ze wstydu, albo ze złości, ale gdy już miał krzyczeć na Alfreda, spojrzał na niego oszołomiony. „Dlaczego nosisz szlafrok?”

Patrząc w dół Alfred sam poczerwieniał na twarzy, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że wciąż ma na sobie strój ze spa ... i nic więcej. „Miałem właśnie wziąć kąpiel” - skłamał, zaciskając pasek, żeby być bezpiecznym. „Nie do końca zdecydowałem się tu pojawić w takim stroju”.

Artur nie wydawał się pod wrażeniem obecnego stroju Alfreda, ale tylko przewrócił oczami i skupił uwagę na swojej książce. „Jeśli musisz wiedzieć, tak, nazywam moje rośliny. Szczęśliwy?"

„A pamiętasz je wszystkie?” Alfred rozejrzał się i wskazał na przypadkowy kwiat. "Kto to?"

Arthur z początku nic nie powiedział, ale kiedy Alfred patrzył na niego błyszczącymi niebieskimi oczami, w końcu się poddał. - Mary - odpowiedział Arthur.

„A ten?” Zapytał Alfred, wskazując na drugiego.

„Wendy”.

„A te?”

„George, William i Henry”.

"Ten?"

"Piotr."

"Ten tam?"

„To Anne ... nie czekaj, to Catherine.”

Alfred pomyślał, że to urocze, że Arthur nadał imiona wszystkim swoim rośliną, a także pomyślał, że to imponujące, że zapamiętał je wszystkie. Potem spojrzał na specjalną roślinę, nad którą kucał wcześniej Artur.

„A ten nazywa się… Galahad?”

„Tak”, odpowiedział Artur z dumą.

„To zabawne imię” parsknął Alfred.

„Cóż, jest specjalną rośliną, więc potrzebuje specjalnego imienia, tak jak jego inne rodzeństwo.” Arthur zaczął iść w stronę centrum swojego ogrodu, a Alfred poszedł za nim. „W tym rogu jest Lancelot, w tym Bedivere, tam Gawain, a tu Ginewra.” Arthur zatrzymał się przed małą rośliną wystającą z ziemi. „W tej chwili rośnie dość szybko” - wykrzyknął Artur, promieniejąc dumą.

Alfred nie był pewien, czy powinien być pod wrażeniem, czy nie, biorąc pod uwagę jego brak wiedzy na temat roślin, ale tak samo komplementował Artura. „Wygląda na to, że rośnie naprawdę dobrze, musisz być szczęśliwy.”

„Oczywiście, że jestem… chociaż jestem nieco zaskoczony, jak szybko rosną” - wyznał Arthur. „Urosły już łącznie o pięć centymetrów, odkąd je posadziłem, a to za szybko”.

Znów Alfred nie miał pojęcia. „Czy to nawóz?” - zgadł.

„Na początku zakładałem, że to…”

„KIRKLAND!”

Dwaj mężczyźni podskoczyli na głośny głos odbijający się echem po ogrodzie, a Arthur nagle zamknął oczy i skrzywił się. „O cholera”, przeklął.

Alfred podniósł wzrok i zobaczył zbliżającego się do nich mężczyznę. Był ubrany w absurdalnie fantazyjne ubranie, w których sam nie chciałby zostać przyłapany i miał okropną, bladą twarz z ciemnymi włosami. Trzymał w dłoni pięknie wyglądającą laskę, ale sposób, w jaki szedł, wyglądał, jakby nawet jej nie potrzebował. Podszedł do nich, nie dbając o to, czy zniszczy którykolwiek z kwiatów, a paciorkowate oczy skupiły się na młodych mężczyznach.

Na początku Alfred miał trochę nadziei, poza Arturem nie spotkał nikogo w tym miejscu. Może miał jakieś odpowiedzi, gdzie oni są? Wyglądał jak pompatyczny tyłek, ale mam nadzieję, że będzie uprzejmy z nim rozmawiać.

Podszedł do przybysza i uśmiechnął się. „Cześć przyjacielu, przepraszam za niespodziewaną wizyte, ale to poza moją kontrolą. Jestem Al -...

Mężczyzna całkowicie zignorował Alfreda i przeszedł przez niego. Uczucie, że ktoś przez niego przechodzi, było dziwne i nie mógł powstrzymać dreszczy. Odwrócił się i stwierdził, że mężczyzna wydaje się zainteresowany Arthurem.

„Co do cholery, ty palancie” - warknął Alfred.

Raz jeszcze mężczyzna zignorował go i skupił się na Arthurze. „Dlaczego wyglądasz tak nieszczęśliwie? Powinieneś być zachwycony, że zaszczyciłem cię swoją obecnością! - warknął mężczyzna, jego głos był przenikliwy i denerwujący.

Arthur spojrzał przez ramię na Alfreda. „Czy ... nie widzisz go?” Zapytał, wskazując na Alfreda.

„Widzieć kogo?” Mężczyzna odwrócił się i choć patrzył w kierunku Alfreda, nie patrzył na niego. Alfred machał obiema rękami, ale nie przyciągało to jego uwagi.

„O czym ty mówisz?” Warknął mężczyzna, „ kogo mam widzieć?”

Alfred zamrugał ze zdziwienia. Nie widział go? Arthur mógł, ale ten facet nie mógł? Dlaczego? Jaka była różnica między tym nowym facetem a mężczyzną, którego Alfred już znał? To tylko powiększyło stos pytań o to dziwne doświadczenie, przez które przechodził.

Mężczyzna, o którym mowa, zwrócił swoją uwagę na Artura. „Czy to jeden z twoich wymyślonych przyjaciół? Słyszałem, że rozmawiasz ze sobą. To żałosne.

Wow, ten facet był niegrzeczny. Alfred już założył, że jest pompatycznym palantem, ale sposób, w jaki rozmawiał z Arturem, tylko potwierdził jego przypuszczenia. Z jakiegoś powodu Artur po prostu tam stał i nic nie mówił, pozwalając mężczyźnie mówić do niego, jakby był niczym. Arthur miał nieco upartą osobowość z tego, co o nim wiedział, więc dlaczego się nie bronił?

„To zawstydzające, to znaczy myśl, że wierzysz w takie idiotyczne rzeczy, jest zarówno zabawna, jak i niedorzeczna!” Mężczyzna mówił dalej, wciąż wyzywając Artura każdą zniewagą, jaką można na niego rzucić.

Alfred podszedł bliżej i szydził z niego. „Jezu Arthur, co ugryzło tego faceta w dupę?”

Artur spojrzał na niego groźnie. „Bądź cicho”, powiedział z hukiem.

„Czy właśnie powiedziałeś mi, żebym był cicho!?” wrzasnął mężczyzna, a jego twarz wykrzywiła się w szoku i wściekłości.

„Nie, nie ty” - sapnął Arthur. Spojrzał na Alfreda i pomachał do niego rękami, próbując powiedzieć mu, żeby sobie poszedł.

Alfred pomyślał, że powinien być posłuszny Arthurowi ... ale nie mógł powstrzymać się przed złośliwym uśmieszkiem, gdy w głowie pojawiły mu się pomysły. Zacierał ręce i podszedł trochę bliżej, sprawiając, że Arthur wyglądał na trochę spanikowanego.

„Więc z kim do cholery rozmawiałeś! Znowu twoi wymyśleni przyjaciele? - splunął tamten patrząc na Artura wilkiem.

„Tak?” Odpowiedział Arthur, nieudaną próbą uśmiechu, jego oczy przesunęły się między nim a Alfredem.

Kiedy stał obok niegrzecznego mężczyzny, Alfred zachichotał z radości, gdy uniósł rękę i wepchnął ją w głowę mężczyzny, dając złudzenie, że mężczyzna miał rzeczywiste ramię wbite w głowę. Mężczyzna mówił dalej, jakby nic się nie stało, a Alfred nie mógł się oprzeć, machając ręką.

„Hej, Arthurze, on jest trochę pusty, prawda?” - zachichotał, pociągając rękę w tę iz powrotem.

Po tym Alfred zauważył uśmieszek usiłujący wykwitnąć na twarzy Artura, ale walczył z tym. „Przestań”, syknął.

„Przepraszam!?” warknął mężczyzna.

„N-nic!” Arthur spojrzał desperacko na Alfreda, ale było jasne, że nie zamierza przestać.

Alfred następnie przesunął się za mężczyznę i zaczął szturchać rękami w plecy, więc wydawało się, że ręce wychodzą z jego piersi. Machał nimi i robił głupie gesty, nawet sprawiając, że wyglądał, jakby mężczyzna szarpał się za nos.

To prawie rozśmieszyło Artura, gdy cichy dźwięk wydostał mu się z gardła, ale powstrzymał go najlepiej, jak potrafił. Uśmiech, który starał się powstrzymać, wciąż pojawiał się na jego twarzy i przygryzł kciuk.

„Co jest z tobą nie tak?” Wrzasnął mężczyzna, „oszalałeś?”

„N-nic takiego”, nalegał Arthur, desperacko próbując powstrzymać usta od wykrzywienia się w uśmiechu.

Alfred obdarzył Artura złośliwym uśmiechem i postawił sobie wyzwanie; zamierzał rozśmieszyć Arthura, zanim ten facet odejdzie. Tańczył wokół mężczyzny, krzyczał niegrzeczne słowa do ucha, w dalszym ciągu przepychał ramiona przez różne części ciała i robił wokół siebie absurdalne pozy. Z każdą głupotą, którą robił, Arthur był coraz bliżej śmiechu, już jego ciało drżało i położył dłoń na ustach, wydając małe parsknięcia, gdy próbował powstrzymać niekontrolowany chichot.

„Czy natychmiast zaprzestaniesz tego zachowania!” Mężczyzna tupał nogą w ziemię w przypływie gniewu, ponieważ nie wiedział, że jest głupcem.

Arthur nie zareagował ze strachu przed śmiechem, ale Alfred wiedział, że jest blisko, musiał tylko popchnąć go trochę dalej.

„A teraz wielki finał” - oświadczył, kiwając brwiami na Artura. Arthur potrząsnął głową, ale Alfred skinął głową.

„Mam dość twojego absurdalnego przekomarzania się,” krzyknął mężczyzna, „teraz słuchaj mnie i natychmiast przestań!”

Alfred wcisnął się w ciało mężczyzny od tyłu, tak że wyglądało na to, że jego górna część ciała wychodzi prosto z jego wnętrzności i zawołał: „TA DA!”

To zrobiło to. Arthur wydał głośny dźwięk „pfffft”, zanim złapał się za brzuch i zaczął wyć ze śmiechu. Łzy spływały mu po twarzy i musiał się odwrócić, śmiejąc się i śmiejąc, jakby nie było jutra. Zrezygnował z próby przytrzymania go i po prostu wypłynął, a jego śmiech rozbrzmiał echem po ogrodzie.

Widząc, jak Arthur śmieje się jak szaleniec, doprowadził Alfreda do upadku i ostatecznie upadł na tyłek i śmiał się jak szalony. Kopnął ziemię stopami i miał wrażenie, że śmiech nigdy się nie skończy. Alfred nawet nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatni raz się tak śmiał, jego strony zaczynały boleć, ale nie dbał o to.

Jednak ten męski pompatyczny tyłek nie uważał tego za zabawne i ryknął głośno: „Dosyć!”

Alfred usiadł, sięgając pod okulary i ocierając łzy z oczu, i patrzył, jak Arthur zmusza się do przestania się śmiać. Choć wyglądało na to, że Arthur wpakował się w kłopoty, Alfred uważał, że warto.

Mężczyzna niemal wepchnął swoją twarz w twarz Arthura i syknął na niego. „Nie wiem, co w ciebie wstąpiło, ale jeśli będziesz to kontynuował, cofnę twoje przywileje! Jedynym powodem, dla którego tu przybyłem, jest to, że cenię sobie gości i potrzebuję ... och, wiesz, czego potrzebuję. Mężczyzna wyciągnął rękę i poruszył palcami.

Arthur spojrzał na wyciągniętą rękę i westchnął, sięgając do woreczka owiniętego wokół talii i wyciągając nożyczki. Alfred patrzył z dezorientacją, jak Arthur wyciąga kosmyk własnych włosów i odciął je, podając je mężczyźnie. Zanim Alfred zdążył się zastanowić, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi, mężczyzna odszedł, mrucząc pod nosem obrzydliwe słowa i ostatecznie znikając za drzwiami.

„Jesteś okropny, wiesz o tym.”

Alfred podniósł wzrok i zobaczył, że Arthur patrzy na niego groźnie. Alfred tylko się uśmiechnął i podskoczył. „Och, daj spokój, myślałeś też, że to zabawne, prawda?”

Wyraz jego twarzy się nie zmienił, choć uniósł brew. Minęła minuta, zanim na jego twarzy pojawił się uśmieszek. „Tylko nie rób tego więcej, ostatnią rzeczą, której potrzebuję, jest to, żeby się na mnie złościł” - prychnął, podchodząc i sprawdzając niektóre uszkodzone kwiaty.

Alfred zachichotał, ale spojrzał w stronę drzwi, przez które wyszedł zrzędliwy mężczyzna. „Kim był ten palant? I dlaczego chciał twoich włosów?

„On?” Arthur potarł głowę, gdy się odwrócił. „On jest po prostu…” Arthur zatrzymał się nagle i spojrzał na Alfreda z szeroko otwartymi oczami. Jego twarz przybrała bardzo jasny odcień różu i odwrócił wzrok, trochę kaszląc. „Alfred ... twój, um ... twój pasek jest odpięty.”

Z początku Alfred nie rozumiał, co miał na myśli, dopóki nie dotarło do niego, że wciąż ma na sobie szlafrok. Patrząc na siebie, Alfred zrobił się bardzo czerwony na twarzy, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że jego pasek rzeczywiście się rozpiął, a jego ukryte nagie ciało nie było już tak ukryte.

„Nie patrz, ty zboczeńcu!” Zawył, szybko zakrywając się i napinając pasek.

„Błagam o wybaczenie, wasza wysokość?”

Po poprawieniu pasa Alfred podniósł wzrok i znów znalazł się w apartamencie w spa. Obejrzał się przez ramię i zobaczył właściciela stojącego w drzwiach z bardzo zdezorientowanym wyrazem twarzy.

„Nic nie widziałem, wasza wysokość” - nalegał właściciel, niezręcznie zacierając ręce. „Czy pasek się rozsuwa? Chciałbyś kolejny szlafrok?

„Nie, nie” odpowiedział Alfred, czując się trochę zagubiony. „Chodziliśmy po spa, prawda? Powinniśmy kontynuować?"

„Oczywiście” zachichotał właściciel z ulgą, że nic się nie wydarzyło, dają sygnał Królowi, by poszedł za nim.

Gdy Alfred opuścił apartament, potarł czoło i głęboko się zastanowił. Zamiast znaleźć odpowiedzi, miał teraz tylko więcej pytań. Boki wciąż bolały go od śmiechu, a policzki wciąż płonęły ze wstydu po jego przypadkowym nieprzyzwoitym odsłonięciu. Czymkolwiek były te wizyty, były bardzo prawdziwe. Musiał dowiedzieć się, co się dzieje.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Od autora:  
Te "tajemnicze rośliny" noszą   
imiona postaci z historii   
Arturze i Rycerzach Okrągłego Stołu.


End file.
